Getting to know you
by RussiaBear
Summary: Non-vampire, all human. When the world gives you Bella Swan, she finds the Cullen family, who falls for the ever mysterious and pixie-like, Alice Cullen. But it seems they are all hiding their secrets. Will this all bring them together before the chaos sets in or will it destroy them? Find out in this epic story!
1. Chapter 1

So welcome! I will say before you read this, and I don't do this a lot; I do not own anything. I wish twilight went the way I wrote it and the story line would be a whole lot , I hated Twilight before my friend said, "You know Bella deserved Alice." Then I realized, yes, yes they should. So this will be rated T unless I get a review saying, let's have a *** scene. Then I shall do it. Also, I haven't watched the movie in years so please don't yell at me. But if you find this amazing and cool, review. It makes my day and makes my chapters roll out faster. So please enjoy!

I can't believe I actually let my mother talk me into going to Forks, Washington. All I remember from living there was my parents yelling and the people as redneck as hell. Supposedly Charlie said they were okay with me being lesbian, but then again, Charlie was the only one I knew that when I told him I liked girls, he only said, "Good, you can't get pregnant," and went back to watching football.

I was currently unpacking my bags. I didn't much; I'm very much the biggest tomboy you'll ever meet. I even put up my Assassin's Creed poster and my X-BOX was hooked into the TV. My room looked the same as when I left it, except Dad bought new bed sheets and also fixed the bathroom so it was very up-to –date. Only downside was that Charlie can't cook. I was about done unpacking when I heard the doorbell ring.

I knew Charlie was called in the office so I headed downstairs and opened the door to only be stunned. Two people, who looked like they walked out of a fashion show, were at my door. One was a tall guy, with spiked hair and skinny. The other was a curly, reddish haired guy, who looked like he was having a problem smiling.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" I asked, not know who these two men were. But Charlie already told me where ALL the guns were in the house so I felt…safe.

"Hello, we are really good friends of your father. I'm Edward Cullen," the tall one introduced himself. Edward then pointed, with two fingers, weird, to the shorter man, "And this is Jasper. He's my boyfriend. Your dad told our dad that you were coming today so my dad wanted us to come over and introduce ourselves. There's more of us but think of us as your first friends."

Wow, were they nice? So I said, "Thanks. You both seem very nice. If you're like this, I can't wait to meet the rest of you."

Jasper spoke next, he sounded like he just walked out of a Western movie, "We have another brother who's taller and bigger then Edward. His name is Emmett. We also have two sisters. One is a long blonde hair girl named Rosalie and we have a pixie who's the shortest with black hair is Alice."

I was confused, "Wait, you keep saying 'our', how can that be?"

Edward looked confused too but I guess to try and explain this, "Well a few years ago my dad, Doctor at a hospital, moved. I found Jasper and my brother Emmett found his sister Rosalie. But their parents were in a tragic accident and died. So they moved in with us. We all have different last names but we all say 'our' and stuff. Sorry to confuse you."

"No no no, it's fine. But will you all be at school tomorrow?" I asked. I don't know why but I really wanted to hang out with them all. They seem so nice but I'm sure there's more to them than just their looks.

"Yes we will," Edward replied, "but if it's just to see Emmett, sorry he's taken."

"Well I'm sorry too; I like girls, not guys."

My response got both the men in front of me so happy and they giggled. I could only raise my eyebrow in question. I saw a yellow Porsche pull up, but couldn't see who was driving it.

Jasper looked at the car and waved, "that's our ride. See you tomorrow Isabella. If you want, we all hang out by our cars in the morning."

"Just call me Bella, Isabella is... It's not what I let my friends call me. But the truck you see there is mine and I can't drive it till I fix it," I said, pointing to the orange rust truck that Charlie got for me. But it had a whole bunch of problems. But good news was, I love fixing up cars.

"If you want, we can pick you up. Edward has a Mom's car Volvo," Jasper laughed and walked away before Edward could swipe at him.

"Thanks, I'll take up on that offer, if it's okay with you Edward?"

Edward just stared at me and said, "I think we are going to be best friends."

It felt like Deja-vu for me put I just smiled and he gave me a hug, telling me that he'll pick me up around 6 a.m. since Alice liked to be one of the first people at school. Nobody knew why, Edward told me. She has her own story to tell.

They left but I swear I could make out the figure of a girl with spiked hair. When I thought she was looking my way, as Edward and Jasper made their way to the car, I smiled and stuck my tongue at her. Closing the door behind me.

I calmed down from the talk and went back to my room, fixing it up. Then I headed down to look inside the fridge. I had Charlie take me to the store when he told me he orders in every night. I made some pasta and homemade tomato sauce. I knew he'd be home late, he always was. So I set out a nice big bowl for him, covered it in wrap and ate my food. I went to my room and got ready for sleep.

But weirdly I dreamt of laughter and saw myself with a tiny girl. She looked hurt. I was tiny too. She was bald and crying. I felt so sad for her. When I went up next to her, I crouched a little and held her cheek. She looked up at me with these light hazel eyes; I got lost in them.

"Go away, didn't they tell you?"

I didn't say anything but I felt myself shrug.

"I'm insane. Go away."

"No, I want to make you not cry."

She looked at me, slowly making a smile, "Names Alice."

I woke up in a hot sweat and looked at my clock. 5 am in the morning. I groaned, wondering about my dream. It felt like I knew her from when I was a kid. I got into a car accident, which made my parents split. I don't remember much before the accident. I might have known her before this all. If I did, I still want to make her smile. Nobody should be like that.

I wasted no time going in the shower. I got out and put on a long sleeve black t-shirt with jeans and some boots. I put on one of my jackets, a woodland jacket since I knew it was cold season and even though I've lived in Arizona my whole life, it gets cold at night. So Forks weather is nothing to me still. I just seem to wear the jacket out of habit.

I got my backpack and looked at the clock. 5:45 am. I went downstairs to find Charlie eating the pasta cold but he seemed to be enjoying it. He saw me coming down the stairs, "Hey Bells sleep well?"

"Yeah Dad. It seems weird but it feels good being back here. I don't know. But two boys came over yesterday introducing themselves. One was Edward and Jasper," I said, making myself my favorite cereal, there squares of oatmeal, with some milk.

"Oh, Carlisle's boy's. They're good guys. I'm glad they came over," Charlie said back, sounding like he's still sleeping.

"Yup, they even said they'd pick me up today. I'll get the truck fixed before the next week of school. I'll ask him if he doesn't mind picking me up until then. They seem nice," when I got no answer, I saw Charlie had fallen asleep on the table.

I sighed and grabbed a blanket and put it over him, putting his dish in the sink. I looked outside to see a Volvo pull in and Edward got out, ready to knock. But I got my backpack and opened the door before he could. I closed it quietly and locked it. He gave me a weird look until I said softly, "My dad fell asleep at the kitchen table while I was talking to him. I want him to rest so I couldn't let you knock the door."

Edward put his thumbs up and took me to his car, opening the back door for me. I got in and said good morning to Jasper. He had on a Glee CD and was singing to it. Edward drove to school, smiling each time Jasper got really into the music. They were the perfect couple.

We got to school and I realized everyone would want to know about the new girl in school. This school had less than 1,000 kids at it. It looked like a normal school. We pulled up in an empty spot next to a gray Jeep. Two people were cuddled in a big blanket. I guessed the big guy was Emmett and the girl was Rosalie. They seemed to be having fun. She was laughing and he looked like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

I got out first and both of them noticed me. Rosalie stopped smiling, looking me over, "Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. Please, I'd rather not hear my real name," I said, flashbacks of things that had happened to me. Like most people I had a bad past but I never told anyone, only my mother knew it.

Emmett didn't stop smiling but instead jumped down from the Jeep and gave me a bear hug, lifting me off the ground, "Welcome Bella! Do you do sports? You look like you have some meat on you."

I laughed, realizing this was the big brother I never had, "I used to play football at my old high school. I was the blind side for the quarterback. I also did girl's weightlifting."

"Sweet, how much did you bench?"

"I benched about 200 lbs. I was going to max out before I left. I was going for 220 or 230 lbs."

"See? This is the sister I always wanted. You're my new sister now."

I laughed at this, "As long as you're my big brother, never had one."

"Wow! Guys, I have a new sister!" Everyone giggled.

Soon as I was talking to everyone, the yellow Porsche pulled up and out came Alice. She might have been short but that didn't stop me from looking at her. She wore tight jeans that accented every curve of her body, a shirt with some French on it and a picture of the Eiffel Tower, and her shoes were converses but the ones that were lifted with a heel. Basically, she looked like sex-on-legs.

Nobody except Emmett saw me looking. He smiled and nudged me, which got me out of her spell, but only for a little while.

'She's single you know," he said softly so nobody but me would hear.

I shook my head, "No girl like that, likes damaged girls like me. Trust me brother."

He was too busy being happy about me calling him brother than to notice what I said until later. She talked to Rosalie and then skipped over to me, she had a very nice voice, it sounded soothing but at the same time energetic, "Hello there. You must be Bella, pleasure to meet you."

She shook my hand and I felt electric shocks being sent to my whole body but it felt very good. I blushed, "Nice to finally meet you Alice. You have a really nice family."

"Thanks, we try but Emmett's too much of a child."

Emmett pouted, "I'm no child. I'm a big boy."

I laughed, adding fuel to the fire, "So they let you play with the Fisher-Price toys Emmett?"

He nodded but realized he just said he played with kid toys. Everyone laughed and I asked where I could find my classes. Charlie had gotten me classes' sheet. Alice looked them over and squealed, "You have all of the same classes as me. This is going to be so much fun."

I smiled and looked up at the cloudy sky; I think I'm going to like this place.


	2. Chapter 2

We all talked for a while, but it was mostly Alice who wanted to know everything about me. Emmett also seemed interesting, boasting to any of his friends about me being his new sister and to not bother me. He seems like the guy every kid wanted to have, growing up, as a bother.

When the bell rang, I jumped, I didn't know what to expect. Rosalie laughed a little, so I was happy I at least got a good response out of her. She left with Emmett but I said good-bye to her, which she nodded back and waved.

Alice took me by the arm and into the school, talking, "Well it seems Rosalie likes you."

"Likes me? She looked at me as if I was the gum that got stuck under her hundred dollar heels," I joked, watching everyone pass by. They didn't seem to care about me or Alice but one or two guys tried looking at me and Alice noticed.

"Wow, first day and all the guys notice you."

"Well that's not a good thing for me. That's not the demographic I want to look at me."

When I had said this, we had walked into my first classroom. Instantly an Asian kid and a black, long haired girl came up to me. Knowing that I was the new kid, they made friends with me. Their names were Eric and Angela. But automatically, I notice the two stuck-up girls. Angela explained to me that they were Jessica and Lauren. They had this aurora around them of bitchiness.

I just thanked the two and sat down next to Alice, since she explained that nobody wanted to sit next to her.

I thought they were all insane not to sit next to her. She is the cutest thing and so beautiful. If I didn't know it, I was already developing a crush on the first day, 'Way to go Bella. Don't let her think you're even weirder than you are.'

The class was fun. I loved history and this school was behind on the lessons. We already finished the book that they were on and supposedly this was what we were learning from.

School went on like that until lunch. I went in line by myself and got food. As I was walking, I felt someone trip me and I fell on the floor but I turned and somehow saved my food from falling. Instead because I had opened my milk, it landed on the girl who tripped me, Lauren. And it landed right in between her boobs. Sucked too because it was chocolate milk.

She screamed, "You little bitch!" she tried to punch me but I moved and got up.

I moved back a little and said, "Next time don't try and trip someone."

The principal came up and demanded he know what happened. All of a sudden Eric walks up to me with his phone and says, "I have video of Lauren tripping Bella and that the milk was just an accident."

I smiled and looked at Lauren who realized she was caught red handed, which I guess she didn't ever get caught. The principal let me go, to which I thanked Eric and went to the Cullen table. Emmett high fived me and I even think I saw Rosalie smirk at me.

Jasper was staring at me, "You know, I think we might like this girl. Can we adopt her?"

I smiled at him, "No can do. I have a Dad and he very much wants me in the house. He can't cook. I cook for him."

Alice squealed, "Oh mom will love you. She loves to cook."

I looked at my class schedule to notice that my final class was gym, but I got the choice of running exercises or weights. So I chose weights. I soon found out that Alice thought that it was her running class but was sad to find out, we didn't have t. Emmett though was ecstatic. He had that class and would love to teach her to go for a bigger max out.

I could only say yes to the offer, noticing Alice was so sad at this. We left for lunch and I learned more about my classes. It seemed Forks was waaaay behind their schooling. I learned this stuff years ago in Arizona. Before gym, I gave Alice a hug, "I'll see you later pixie. Don't be sad, I'll see you after class."

I didn't look back as I went inside the locker rooms for this teacher but I swear I think she had the biggest smile and she didn't move from that spot. I got change, realizing Lauren's follower Jessica, had my class as well. I went out to the weight room and found Emmett, who was in the footballer's area of choice. My teacher asked me if I knew the workout sheet and what I was doing before this. He seemed to be very focused on me when I told him I knew of everything and asked why there weren't other workouts. They weren't long and they helped your muscles more, honestly.

He told me that every day; I'm working out with Emmett, which wasn't bad. He already had on the weights so I can try to max out today. Each time I went to do the lifts, some of the guys would comment about that ass about a girl who was in the other room. Finally I had enough of them, but I got so angry I accidently put on more weight than I was going to do, so it turned from 230, to 275. Rookie mistake.

I found the guy, his shirt said Mike Newton. I yelled, "Hey Mike!"

He turned to me and joked to his friends, and talked, "Yeah Arizona?"

I smirked and said, "I'm new here but it seems you're a dildo. I'd call you a dick but that would mean it's real."

His friends laughed and he reddened, "You like doing that to girls and I'll do that to you."

"Yeah but all the girls love it."

"Yes they do. Or at least that's what your mom said after I banged her."

He was getting redder and I just went to the bench, I could feel my adrenaline pumping harder and harder, still not noticing Emmett smirking and added more weights, making it a total of 300 lbs.

"How about this, smartass. If I lift this, you can't make one sexist comment about any girl. If you do, coach here has to take you off the football team for the season."

The coach who talked to me was listening and was writing this down, "I can do that."

"Deal?" I showed Mike my hand, who shook it back.

"Deal, but if I win, you have to go to school naked."

"No problem, at least now I can show people I have a bigger dick then you."

I went down and grabbed the bar, Emmett was spotting me, helping me lift it off the holder, I pressed it down and when I heard coach say, "Lift!" I used every part of my body and adrenaline and lifted it up no problem, I even accidently held it in the air for 3 seconds before Emmett pushed it back in.

Every guy was congratulated me, I looked tired but smiled at Mike. I was so going to love this school. Soon the gym cleared after the workouts were done so Emmett and I waited outside for everyone. He looked at me and quietly asked, "This morning, when you were talking to me, why you said that you were damaged? Did somebody hurt you?"

I was afraid of this but Emmett seemed so nice and he was kind so I decided to tell him, "When I told my mother I liked girls, she flipped. But I was already dating a girl. I didn't know that she'd try to do anything to me but my mom kicked me out of the house for a night, for herself to calm down. So I asked my girlfriend if I could stay over. She gave me food and I got drugged. She raped and abused me. When I went home, mom asked me if I was okay, I just said I got into a tussle with some guys from school. But for months this went on with me and my girlfriend. She's hurt me if I looked at someone, hung out with my friends, but I lied to her and said that weightlifting helped me a lot so she let me do it. So one day, she was going to hurt my mom because she found out I was trying to break up with her, and I finally told my mom what was happening. It was why I somehow got convinced by my mom that coming to forks was a good way to get away from her. It's why I wear long sleeve shirts."

I lifted up my sleeve to show the cuts and bruises. Emmett looked so pissed but listened to everything, "It'll be okay little bear."

"Little bear? So Alice is a pixie and I'm a bear. And what are you?" I laughed a little.

"I'm big bear!" He yelled, laughing.

"But that's why I love lifting weights. I get away from everything and lift weights with people who have the same thoughts as I do. This is, I want to lift more…. How much was on the barbell anyway?"

"300 lbs."

"What?!"

I heard yelling and looked behind me to find the whole Cullen crew, with Alice staring right at me, smiling and looking proud. "What's wrong? Did Lauren or Jessica say something Alice?"

Alice just shook her head, "No they didn't. You took on Mike and won. You lifted twice what he does."

"…So? He was being a douche. Nobody should treat women like that."

"Bella… Well did the girl at least say thanks?"

"No she didn't. I don't expect her to do it either."

Emmett lifted me onto his shoulders, laughing, "I'm gonna make you try out for the football team. Me and you, we will win and kick ass!"

I laughed shouting, "Nothing can defeat big and little bear!"

Alice's laugh was truly a treasure. It sounded so natural to me and so nice, I never wanted her to stop, "I swear, it's like you two are related."

I looked down at her and winked, "So what does that you to me? My wife?"

Emmett was watching our exchange and ohhh-ed us, "Alice and Bella sitting is a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I playfully smacked his head, blushing but saw Alice was blushing even more than I was. Alice walked ahead, yelling at everyone to hurry up. I heard Rosalie a little, saying she can't believe they take orders from a pixie. Emmett didn't put me down but instead carried my book bag, Rosalie's, and his own and walked with her. Though Rosalie could hear he said, "Bella… Can I tell the family what happened with you? I trust them with this. They won't do anything bad."

Rosalie looked confused but I nodded, "Sure, I trust you all. But don't try to bring it up. I used to love my name, Isabella but she used to call me that so that's why I ask to be Bella. If someone is going to say it, it'll be the one I love."

"You got it sis!" he yelled, passing by some of his friends. They all said I was awesome at weights and asked if I would try out for football.

I just said I'd think about it but really, I had to ask Charlie first. And fix my truck.

When we got near the cars, Emmett put me down and they all talked for a while. I stood by the back of the group. Listening, feeling incredibly comfortable with them. I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw it was Alice.

She looked completely nervous and was rocking on her feet. I knew it was Friday and the next time I would see her would be Monday or if she asked me to hang out with her, so I said, "What's up Alice?"

I could see her blushing and she asked, "Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out over the weekend? I really want to get closer to you."

I smiled, "sure thing. Can it be Sunday? I'm hoping to fix my truck before school next week. I just need to ask Edward if he can help me go to an auto part store and if the car still doesn't work, drive me to and from school until I get it working."

"I can do that if you want. You can ride with me. We can go to the car place I know of," she offered.

And I accepted, "thanks, I appreciate it pixie. Now, how do you think I would do if I joined the football team?"

She looked completely in thought and said, "You'd look great doing it. I think if you joined, we really could be state champions. We have some tough teams though."

Emmett was yelling at us to go and we walked over to them, but yet I heard her say, "I'd look great by your side too."

I smiled and, although she didn't know I heard her, I pulled her to my side and we walked over to them. I told them I'd ride with Alice and Rosalie actually said if I needed help with the truck, she'll be happy to help. So I guessed she was a car junkie like me. We all left and Alice drove to the car place. For such a small, energetic pixie, she loves speed. No wonder she had a Porsche. She was going 90 mph in a 50 zone.

We arrived at this garage looking place and Alice took me in. There were all these high end, new parts. She brought me over to a guy, named mike, but he was a lot nicer then mike Newton. I told him the car model and what was wrong, I got all the parts for the car and at a nicer price then I would have expected. But later as we left, I found out that the Cullen's used their shop for cars and stuff, Rosalie spends a lot of time there, so they get a major discount on car parts.

Alice drove slower home, we just talked the whole time. It wasn't an awkward conversation to fill the time, but it was mostly her telling me that I need a new wardrobe but I could tell she was serious but try not to say, "You're clothes aren't girly."

I just smiled at each of her suggestions, I hated shopping and malls. Both of them, actually. But we got to my house, Dad's cruiser was there and I got out of the car, "thank you so much Alice for everything."

"No problem- Oh, Rosalie wanted to know if she can come over tomorrow and help with the truck?" Alice said, looking at her phone at the text.

"Tell her of course but to wear clothes that she doesn't care about. The car is covered in oil and grease." I informed, I didn't want her to get dirty.

"No she's prepared. She'll bring her own tools and stuff. She's girly but talk about cars and she's like a boy."

"It's the same with me, I'm a girl but when you talk about me, I'm a boy," I smiled, winking at her to show that I wasn't sad at what she told me about my clothes, but before I left the window and said, "I could always be worse though. Think about it, most girls who dress like me also wear dildos. You just got mind-fucked Alice. Drive safe."

I laughed while walking into the house. I shut the door and told Charlie I'd make dinner in a few. He yelled that he got Chinese take-out. I ate my food, went upstairs to my room, did the homework, showered and went to bed. Before I closed my eyes I realized what I was trying to do. I was going to get Alice to be my girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. I was going to get the truck fixed and I woke to my phone ringing. I looked to find a weird number had texted me but opened it to see that it was Rosalie telling me she's arrive in less than an hour.

I took a shower, getting dressed in my favorite working clothes. Old baggy jeans that aren't too long, my old Nike's that still have traction on them, and an old shirt that you couldn't see the image on it anymore but if you looked carefully it was a black shirt with a white outline, and filled in white, or legs opened up to make a "M", and on the back it said, "I'm lovin' it. Open 24/7 for me"

I made myself something quick to eat, and opened the garage to find not only the Jeep but two people. Emmet was trying to open the door, which I had the keys for, and Rosalie was looking inside her bags. She probably went shopping.

Emmet saw me first and lifted me in the air, laughing, "Morning little bear. I know you weren't expecting to see me till tomorrow but guess what? I'm here to help."

I hugged him back, a silent good morning, "Big bear, I can do the heavy lifting. You just sit down and let the REAL mechanics show you how it's done."

Emmett laughed a big laugh and took my keys, opening up the car and the hood. I looked at Rosalie who still hasn't heard me come in yet. So I slowly made my way to her and I could hear her talking about what the problem with my car could be so I answered slowly so I wouldn't scare her that much, "Well the air filters are destroyed. The engine needs an oil change. Tires need to be fixed, which I have 4 good tires and a spare. They need air too. I have to replace some of the engine parts and replace the muffler. It's shot to hell."

I saw Rosalie smirk at me, turning to me with a small wave of her hand, "Somebody knows their cars."

"Cars are nice but I'm a motorcycle. Give me a Harley Davidson and I'm set for life. They can run waaay past what anyone can expect."

"What about the one that makes no sound?"

"…Pissed about it but I can always pimp it up and add a button which if I press it, can make the noises the engine would make."

"Problem solved," she smiled and she took the bags and gave them to me, "I took the liberty of getting you some stuff. It's to stop the rusting of your car and then to leather clean the inside, air fresheners, and even some car wash wax."

"Wow, thanks. You didn't have to do it," I thanked her. This was all so sweet.

"I'm a car junkie, if a car can be restored, I'll do it."

"Well that's what I want to go to college for. I want to build motorcycles. My uncle on my dad's side works for the company so once I get out, they just want to see if I'm serious enough to work it."

"Is it far from here?"

"Nope, an hour or less drive."

With that conversation, we got going with the car. I replaced the engine parts and air filters. Rosalie was redoing the oil change and checking under the car for anything broken or loose, which there was but she fixed it. What was Emmett doing? He was inside the car, cleaning it and leathering it. Finishing the job with an air freshener and he ran to his car to bring out dice, with each side having a sports emblem on it. I just let him do it. He seemed so proud of it. When we did that, we replaced the tires and the brakes, since I had bought new ones just in case and these were so warn out, they were starting to go where there was nothing to actually stop the break.

The last thing we fixed was the muffler, which wasn't hard and Emmett put it into the truck and the old broken parts of the engine in it too. He promised he wasn't gonna sell them. The auto parts store dumps the parts for free or tries to fix them up. I went in the car and prayed before I turned the ignition. The car came to life and Rosalie and Emmet got into the trunk area and I drove, getting the car used to driving and for the brakes to stop screeching. I looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing the Emmett had her in her arms, while she was enjoying lying on him and the feel of the car fixed.

I pulled back into the house but saw that weren't getting out so I shut the truck off and shut the door, heading to the back where they both were smiling. Rosalie looked pissed though.

"Hey there, we did a good job. She sounds like a kitten, purring like this," I said smiling.

Emmett followed the happy mood, "Now we need to name her. Just the three of us to call her for a while till Bella here wins Alice over."

"Not fair, how'd you figure that out?"

"I get hit in the head so much; I notice things that aren't noticed. Sure it takes a while before I go, hey wait a minute. But I notice."

Rosalie was quiet so I asked her, "What should we name her? I'll let you do the honors"

She was quiet but held up a finger and was thinking. I waited for her and she said, "Let's name her Alice."

I smiled, "Wow so I'll be riding Alice to school every morning? You're making my life way too good."

Rosalie giggled, it was the first sign that she might actually warm up to me, "You can ride her as long as you have protection."

"Emmett did that for me. The seats are all leathered up and twinkle like Edward."

Emmett nodded at that, "He does sparkle."

Rosalie just shook her head at both of us, "As long as you hang out with the family more, I have no problem if you did her in the car. You're always welcome at our house. And cook us a meal, I think our mom is more excited to meet you then Alice is that she gets to see you."

"Hmmm well, I can pick up some things at the store. I have some money left from this piggy bank I used to put money in. I fixed cars and motorcycles and any money I had left over, after expenses went into it. Some of it got stolen but I have a good amount left."

"Who stole it?" Emmett asked.

I was a little nervous but I'm sure the reason Rosalie was mad was because Emmett might have told her my story, "My ex, before she threatened me, wanted money to buy something. So while I was sleeping, she went through my window, stole almost all the cash and left. I soon found this out and she never bought anything with it. Just a hooker to do for the night."

Rosalie looked at me and nodded, "If I ever find her here, whatever her name is, I'll beat her to a pulp and have your Dad shoot her. Self-defense!"

"Her name is Victoria," I explained, smiling at Rosalie's niceness. No wonder Emmett loved her, she's sweet like a fruit gusher, you have to get to the middle, "She has orange hair, it's frizzy all the time, she's taller than me but I'm bigger than her. She looks like a stock but all her skin is muscles. She also wears dresses, all the time unless she doesn't want to. So she's in jeans and an Arizona jacket. That's what she looks like."

Rosalie looked like she was contemplating something and then talked, "Before I met the Cullen's and Emmett, my parents sent me to this school where it had middle and high school kids in one place. So I dated a guy who I though really loved me. Well one day, it was after school, he and his buddies were talking about his girl he banged but I noticed it wasn't me. I learned he was cheating on me. I went to go run but he noticed me and he and his friends beat me up and raped me… I was sent to the hospital when a girl from middle school, just starting, found me. She was with her girlfriend so they carried me to the car and took care of me. But the car had to start up a few times so the guys were noticing me and went to go after me. The older girl beat them up. It was absolutely amazing and stuffed my boyfriend in the car. She tied him up with zip ties and tied his feet. She thought it would be funny so she stuffed her girlfriend's underwear into his mouth to stop his yelling.

The trunk was safe to be in since it had holes and air conditioning went to it. They took me to the hospital, where I met Emmet's dad who took care of me."

I felt so bad, "I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

"No, I actually don't feel bad about it anymore. He's in jail for the rest of his life for rape, sexual assault, and assaulting a minor, besides raping one too. The girl, whose name I can't remember for the love of me, became my psychologist. She always came over and tried to help me, her girlfriend always stayed away, since she was afraid of me. Not that I was scary but I didn't let her touch me when I realized who I was around. I did a lot of exercises and Emmett and I dated. So by the end, the last time I saw her she was smiling and told me, 'There's a Russian book called the '_The Domostroi_' and one of the rules in it, since it was for how to live your life in Russia, says that you can pray to G/d and follow every rule and then some. You can give to the poor and help your servants and then some. But when you get sick, which in another rule you learn: G/d gives sickness and can only be healed through praying and priests, it's not that you've done wrong. G/d punished even his most favorite son. G/d chooses who to give to and who dies, for he knows the greater path. But also it's like a test. You say you are devoted to G/d, so what happens when G/d makes you sick, you lose your house, fortune, everything. Will you still love G/d?'

I remembered Emmett asking, 'Well what do you believe in?'

She walked out of the house, smiling, 'I don't know. I'm not Catholic or Christian. I'm Jewish.''"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Once my parents died and we all moved, I heard rumors that her and her girlfriend were beaten and killed by the local hate group. Others said they were both finishing high school and going to college. One was that they were searching for me."

"Well I can ask my dad to search around to find any crimes that are like that."

"That would be nice… thanks for letting us fix your truck. I'm going to be very proud of it when you pull it into the garage."

I got confused, "Garage? Um, that's very nice but I don't mind the car out in the open. Besides, how many cars do you have?"

"5 cars. It's a 6 car garage with a lot of room. And we own a motorcycle but it's ruined."

"What are you people? You must secretly all be related to royalty."

"Nope, we just call Alice clairvoyant. She's the best when it comes to handling money and stocks. It's like she can tell the future."

"Yes and Edward can read minds. That only happens in those FanFictions that people write about."

Emmett got confused but it looked like he gave up and went back to snuggling into Rosalie's hair, "We'll see you tomorrow right? Early in the morning though."

"How come?" I asked, helping Rosalie down while Emmett just jumped out the trunk bed.

"Because it'll freak Alice out. It's payback from when me and Rosalie-"

"Rosalie and I," Rosalie fixed his grammar.

"…Fine then, it's payback since when I was dating Rosalie, she had Rose come early to the date. 7 am in the morning."

"Well then, I'll be there around 7:30."

"Good, she won't know what hit her."

Rosalie was looking at Emmett as if he was a child but I could see she was smiling at this. I hugged Emmett good-bye and thanked him. He went to the Jeep and started it up. I went to Rosalie, "Thanks for the help Rosalie."

"No problem and just for you, you can call me Rose, since we call you Bella. Only fair sweetheart," and with that she hugged me and went into the Jeep.

"Yes baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

I could hear Emmett laughing at how Rosalie had gotten burned. Saying if Alice doesn't date me or marry me later, he'll force me to change my last name and be his real sister.

I relaxed a little after they left before I started on a fast lunch and saw that Charlie wouldn't be home and a note said that he's be gone till tomorrow so not to worry about food. He even left me a huge bill so I can fill up the fridge if I needed to. I don't think he'd mind if I used it to get some food, also, for my cooking at the Cullen's house. I think they'd love it.

I went out and went shopping, becoming really nice to the cashier lady who was really old but so sweet. She even tried getting me deals so my bill would go down. I came out with more money left then I expected so I put it in my new piggy bank, yes I got a new one. This was a clay one and it was blue and the pig had a mustache on his…her face.

I got home, put the groceries away, leaving the planned meal in the bags. I wasn't hungry and cleaned up the house since the living room was full of take-out and beer cans. Charlie wasn't a heavy drinker, he never finished a beer. But he liked having one after work. After it looked cleaned, I went around; making sure the house was good and headed off to bed.

Tomorrow was my time to shine and show off my working truck! I was going to ask Alice on a date and I really really REALLY hope she says yes.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my phone alarm going off, which I really didn't want to get up but I knew it would be worth it. I got out of bed, stretching and rubbing my neck. I saw the time and it was 6 o'clock. I started to get dressed. I decided to wear a pair of jeans, my boots, a t-shirt that had a guy playing the Wii and the caption was, 'This is my joint stick'. I then put on my jacket and headed out. Charlie was up already, reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bells," Charlie said, still sounding like he just woke up.

"Morning, you going to be okay for the day?" I asked, I didn't know when he worked.

"Yeah, I'm heading over to Billy's house on the reservation. We're going fishing for the day."

"Isn't that the place where I was friends with this kid, Jacob?" I asked, because I remembered a kid that I used to play with and it was on the reservation.

"That's the one. I just wouldn't go near him though. He's changed a lot since you saw him."

"Alright, well I have to go. Spending the whole day at the Cullen's house."

As I was leaving I heard Charlie scream, "Don't forgot to wear a condom!"

Now I know where I get my skills from', I thought, laughing, as I got into the truck and drove it to where Emmett had said they were. They lived in, probably, the most remote house in Forks. The property was tons of acres and Emmett said to just text him when I passed a sign saying private driveway.

I pull up to see a 2 story, glass house. I would be afraid to honk my horn, the glass might shatter. But I saw the garage opened and I pulled in. I saw I was parked next to Alice's yellow Porsche and everyone's car was there.

I went out, took the bag of food that I had gotten and put in, and walked into the house. I was amazed by how big this place was. I looked to the left to see the game room, where Emmett was on the Wii, boxing. Now don't me wrong, I don't like the Wii a lot, I just have it. I'm an X-BOX girl till the day I die.

To the right was the dining room and the front door. Emmett noticed me and paused his game to come over and give me a hug. With his loud voice he said, "Hello little bear. Fancy seeing you here this early."

"Well I wouldn't know, you're the one who had this all planned out, big bear," I smiled. I saw, probably where the kitchen was, a women walk out with the biggest smile on her face. She probably was 23 years old but she looked like any mother would. She looked amazing. She came over to me, when Emmett dropped me, "Hello, you must be the famous Bella my children talk about."

"Yep that's me. I hope they haven't given off a bad impression of me."

"Come on Bella, like I would do that," Emmett teased and went back to his game, "Also I told everyone so don't worry or be frightened."

I only shook my head at him, I wasn't bothered at all. It was nice to be in a place where they wouldn't judge me, "It is fine Emmett, I said you can tell. It's nice to meet you. May I ask what to call you?"

She only smiled more, "Just call me Esme and when you see my husband, Carlisle."

"May I call you mom?"

Esme looked shocked but she looked happier than when she saw me, "Yes you may. Now why are you here so early?"

"Your son."

"Ah, that explains why he's so happy."

"Hey, I can hear you two," Emmett whined, knocking out the fake character of the Wii.

"That's the point Emmett," I replied.

Esme laughed at this and motioned me to the kitchen with her. I walked in and she was making food for an army. The table was set but each place had 6 pancakes on it. One was empty but Esme asked if I was hungry and what kind of pancakes I wanted. I liked chocolate chips so she dumped maybe the whole bag in. I loved this woman.

"So what's in the bag dear?" Esme asked.

"Well Emmett said you loved to cook and you all might want to try my cooking. I have a really good recipe. It takes a while but it's so good," I said, trying to convince her to let me cook in her kitchen.

"Sure thing, go ahead and start. This is as much of my home as it is yours."

I got to work making my dish. It was a better meal for cooking thin steak. You break it in flour and eggs, and you put in in a dish that is filled with tomato sauce. Then you bake it for a long time at a low heat. What happens is that the sauce bakes into the meat and t becomes extremely tender. By the time I was done and cleaned up, most of the family had woken up.

Rosalie came in to hug me and say good morning, which surprised Esme. Jasper and Edward went back to sleep on the couch. Carlisle and Alice weren't up yet.

I asked Esme, "Do you need any more help with breakfast?"

"No dear. Go have fun. Also go wake up Alice please. She was up all night worrying," Esme said and as she passed by she whispered, "Just so you know, this house was made sound proof but I trust you enough not to do stuff like that to Alice yet."

I blushed redder than the tomato sauce and nodded, going up the stairs to reach the door that said 'Alice's room'. It had Disney all over it. I walked in to find the room clean but with a huge closet that was open. It looked like a normal room but this had a huge TV in it and a corner devoted to sketches, drawings, and fashion. The bed had Alice in it, who was still asleep. I slowly went over to her and bended over to nudge her, "Alice time to wake up."

She moaned and turned the other way, mumbling, "Bell 's comin' in a few hours. Leave m' lone."

"But I'm Bella, sweetheart. Bella got here at 7 am."

Alice's eyes flashed opened and she got up, freaking out, seeing me, "Bella, but you said you'd be here later. Why so early?"

I laughed and went to leave her room, "Because you did this to Emmett."

"Why are you leaving my room? You can stay. I'll just get changed."

I opened the door, trying not to look at her, "Because your shirt is twisted and you don't wear a bra at night."

I heard her try to say something but she was speechless so I headed down and sat down with everyone as we waited for Alice, who came down in just some shorts and a tank top, which showed off she flawless skin.

We all ate and for a second, it looked like a family. Not that family that you can't believe you had but the one you've always wanted. Carlisle was sitting next to Esme, who was very nice to me. Asked about my dad and told me if I had any medical problems, his door was opened. Emmett had the day planned for use to have fun outside in their backyard field and then movies. Alice complained that it was too chilly and she wanted to go shopping.

I was answering with the rest of the family with no's and we all laughed except for Alice, who pouted. It was so cute. We all finished and I offered Esme my help, but she declined. She told me to go have fun and asked me how much longer to keep it in the oven. It stays in there until an hour before dinner. Then it can cool down.

Emmett dragged me and Alice outside. It wasn't cold but you could feel it in the air. Their house was amazing. They had a pool, patio that was covered, and the rest of the yard was an empty field but full of flowers. The only thing stopping it was the ring of trees.

We all played baseball and I found Alice to be the best pitcher. The way she got so into the pitch and how fast she threw, I felt bad if she ever decided to throw it at someone. She missed once but I had no clue why. It hit a tree and broke off a few of the layers of the bark. It was a nice sized dent. Besides that, the baseball broke.

"Nice going Alice. This happens once a month. Is this a girl thing? If it is, I have to watch for that too," Edward commented, holding Jasper close to him.

"Too? What do you mean?" I asked, drinking some lemonade Esme brought outside for us.

"Well Alice and Rose get their monthly gifts and they act mean and stuff. Well Rose does but Alice gets needy," Jasper said quietly but Alice heard this.

"Needy? What for?"

But before he could say another word, Alice was blushing mad and put her hand over his mouth, "Quiet you. I want to keep her, not make her run away."

"Trust me Alice, I won't run away. I can handle whatever you got," I said, smiling. The Cullen's were amazing.

I didn't realize how much time we were outside until Esme called us in for dinner. She made the veggies I bought and we all ate. Carlisle was at the hospital but Esme said she has a container of it for him so he can taste it. The first few seconds were of them trying to figure out how to eat it then, without them saying a word, they all moaned.

"Damn Bella, we're making you cook for us more often," Emmett commented, which earned him a glare from Esme, "No offense mom. Sorry I cussed. We love your cooking, it's just, this is good. Who taught you to cook?"

"She who shall not be named," I said in a deep voice like in the movie. This earned a laugh out of Edward.

"Well this has tons of flavors. What's our next meal Bella-bear?" Alice said, enjoying each bite she took.

"Well I have to find the money again but as soon as I do, I'll make you guys whatever you want… As long as mom is okay with it, "I looked at Esme.

She smiled at me, "I don't mind. I love to see someone who loves to cook. But next time, tell me what to get or take Alice. We will pay for it, since we're eating a large percent of your hard work."

"Please, you don't have to do that mom."

"No I will and I'll send in one of my spy's to find out what you paid for this all and I'll pay you right back."

I was speechless. I've never met someone as nice as Esme and certainly not someone as stubborn so I gave in, "Fine mom."

After dinner, we were all getting ready for the movie and Alice sat next to me on the couch. We had some time to kill so I learned more about her. She kept talking to me about how she loved to draw and do fashion. But she loved dancing and singing more. I made sure she promised to send me a sample of her singing.

"Bella, I haven't sung in a long time," she said and I looked into her eyes to see that she was looking at a sad memory of something.

"Pixie, I hear your voice even if it was a mile away. It's not a bad voice but one I'd listen to even if there were 1,000 people around us. I'd love to hear you sing."

"Fine but what shall I sing?"

"Hmmm, whatever makes you happy."

"My bear, that is a lot of songs."

"Well try a song that pops into your head when I say some words, got it?"

"Got it."

"No holding back… Emmett?"

"Gay or European"

I laughed at that, "Jasper."

"Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy."

"Edward."

"German sparkle party."

"…What?"

"Edward sparkles sometimes. It's his skin complexion."

"Okay… Mom."

"Sing, sing."

"That has no words to it Pixie."

"No but its swing music so it counts."

"Fine… Me."

"Hmmm, my sunshine."

"Really? Now you have to sing it."

"No no no, I don't even have the lyrics. I just know the chorus."

"Then do it. My life shall be fulfilled and then I may die in peace."

"Fine, but don't laugh if I sound bad."

I crossed my heart and listened to Alice's voice as she sang. For a second, I felt like I wasn't in her home. That in the other room was Emmet and the gang eating the rest of the food and laughing. That time wasn't going. I though it stopped. Her voice made my view a few dials brighter. I could see more. She sounded so beautiful, so awe-inspiring; I couldn't stop looking at her. Even if it was just a few lines, I could feel her put her heart and soul into singing.

I didn't know she stopped until she was a few inches in front of my face, "Bella, time to snap out of it. I'm not that good of a singer."

I didn't notice how the house got quiet but I could only smile, "Wow."

Alice blushed and I could see her contemplating but finally deciding her choice and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you Bella."

I smiled wider and I swear she could see that I didn't mind what she did to me. She took my hand in hers and laid on my chest. We didn't seem to notice everyone watching but I don't think we could have cared… That was until Emmett started talking, "Alice and Bella, sitting on a couch-"

Rosalie had his mouth covered, "Shut up Emmett."

I smiled at them but held Alice closer to me. She looked so at peace on me. They put in a movie which I moved Alice a little so she could see better and still be comfortable. The whole movie, she was playing with my hands, going over the callouses on my hand and any scars that she saw. I never did them; it was Victoria who did them to me. But I wondered what she was doing when they felt warm and moist. I looked and saw she was kissing the palm of my hand and any scars that she saw. I think Carlisle noticed this but he didn't say a word. Everyone was watching the movie.

I took her hand softly, bringing it up to my lips, kissing it. I saw Alice smiling. I brought her hand to her face a little and traced letters, silently communicating with her,' D-O-Y-O-U-W-A-N-T-T-O-G-O-O-U-T-W-I-T-H-M-E?'

She answered back by nodding and motioned for me to text her later after the movie when I left. I nodded and the rest of the time we watched the movie, but she buried her face in my neck and within seconds, she was fast asleep.

The movie ended and that's when everyone noticed what had happened. Emmett gave me thumbs up with Rosalie slightly scolding him. Jasper and Edward were almost fangirling. Esme looked at Carlisle and they both smiled. I got Alice in my arms and followed the kid crew up the stairs; they all said good night to their parents and silently said good night to me.

I opened the door to her room and tucked her in bed. I fixed the hair out of her face but that only woke her up, "Bella… Thank you."

"For what? I don't mind carrying you up the stairs, my pixie," I said softly, tucking her in bed.

"…Nothing it's stupid. But when do you want to go out?"

"Hmmm, why not tomorrow? I'll pick you up at say, 5 pm here; it'll give you some time to find an outfit. Then we can go wherever you want."

"….I have an idea. Dress nicely, I'll tell you were to go and pay for it."

"Alice-"

"I can already tell you're too proud but I want to."

"Fine but next time and all other dates, I pay for it all."

"Good because this will be huge."

"What's the attire?"

"Send me a picture of the outfit when you have it on. I'll tell you if it's good or not."

"Okay but delete it afterwards. I don't know what you do to pictures of me or other girls."

"Well just so you know, there has been no other girl who makes me so interested in them like you do to me. I can't stand away from you so it's why I kissed your cheek so sudden."

"Well good because then I can be your first. I'll show you how a woman should treat you."

"Okay Bella, I'll be learning and soaking it up. You won't fail me."

"Fail? Pixie, if I fail, it means I'm on the floor dead because I couldn't protect you or your family. Now go get some rest."

"Yes my bear."

"You and Emmett."

"Yes but you like me better than Emmett."

"True," I agreed with her and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at school Alice."

But she was already asleep. I left the room and saw Carlisle was still up. He waved at me and I went over to him. He started first, "How are you Bella?"

"I'm doing good sir. You?"

"I'm just fine… So you like my daughter?"

I wasn't going to lie to him, "Yes sir. I would like to take her on a date tomorrow."

"I have no problem with that. I know your father and he was always nice and I know he brought you to be good."

"Sadly, I wish that was true… I lived with my mom after I got into an accident."

"I remember. I still can't believe he would do that."

"Who?"

"Wait your parents never told you?"

"No…"

"Would you be mad if I told you? I don't want Charlie to be mad or you to yell at him."

"No sir."

"Then sit down Bella. I have a long story to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

As we sat down, neither of us talked for an hour or so. I knew Charlie wouldn't worry about me. He had already called earlier and told me he would be at the office so I wouldn't see him till I came home from school tomorrow.

Besides me and Carlisle, the only person who was up was jasper, who had walked in on us.

He looked tired but woke up when he saw us, "Hey… What's going on?"

Carlisle looked at Jasper, "Son, can you go to Bella's house and get her bag, sleeping clothes, and a change of clothes? She'll be staying here tonight and I don't want her to drive her at night."

Jasper looked insanely happy and started to ask where my stuff was. I gave him my keys', explaining which key was what, where my bag was, and my clothes. I had everything packed up anyway so he said he'd be back faster than fashion week. We went out in his PJ's, which consisted of a matching shirt and pants of a cowboy and a horse. His shows were horses that the ears moved when he walked. Once he was gone, we heard more footsteps. It was Alice, who was wrapped in a blanket.

She didn't notice me, so in a very sleepy voice, said, "Hey, dad. Just getting a glass of water… Bella? I thought you'd be gone."

She looked at us before she put two and two together; taking the seat next to me, "Proceed."

I looked at her softly, "Alice, you need your rest."

"If you aren't going to sleep, then I'm not sleeping. End of discussion."

Carlisle just smiled at us, "Well this involves Alice so I hope she doesn't mind what I tell you."

Alice looked confused but relaxed when I pulled her chair next to mine and she buried herself into me, while I held onto her.

Carlisle leaned back, closed his eyes, and told the story, "Before we begin, I must tell you the back story to this all. Unlike Emmett and Edward, Alice is not ours and we do not know her parents. They sent her to an asylum because of two reasons. One, they found out she liked girls and the other was that, she would have these visions and go crazy until she would have something to sketch out the vision or image in her head.

Well, she was in there for a few years. But one day, she suddenly got out. You found Alice and you might not remember but Alice does."

At this, I felt Alice move a little, muffled, "You didn't leave me, even when it started raining. When the men were heard in the distance, you ran with me to your dad. He was told what happened and took me to the police station. It's why I have a lot of respect for him. He got me to an agency that deals with this and got my parents to never be near me again. Then Carlisle and Esme adopted me."

Carlisle went back to the story, "At the same time this was happening, your mother was having multiple affairs. One man was insane and very jealous that Charlie was still married to your mother. And when he heard what happened and how Charlie was the local hero, your mother talked about it. He knew that the only thing keeping the marriage together was you Bella. So while you and your father were driving, he was going the other way and smashed his car into yours. Then when she got out, he took you, Bella, and beat your skull in. But Alice had gotten a vision that you might have needed help on the road. So we were able to stop him and arrest him. You lost your memory, and they split."

I was quiet, my brain taking in all the information, slowly having my memories flash before me. No wonder everyone seemed so in place with me. It seemed normal. Alice being with me was what happened years ago. I knew I was angry but I was angrier at my mom than my dad. If she hadn't been around, this wouldn't have happened and my life would be different.

But Alice was snuggling closer into me which made me smile. Nope, I wasn't as mad. If this hadn't happen, I'd never be this close with the Cullen's or Alice. I was very happy with my life as of now

I smiled at Carlisle, "Thank you for tell me. I understand a lot now."

"No, I have you to thank. I thank whoever put you on this earth and brought us our daughter, Alice. And I'm more thankful that you are back and are in our lives again. Not just ours but Alice's. I trust you both but, Alice? Can Bella stay in your room tonight?"

Alice, though tired, answered, "She can always stay with me. My bed is huge."

I smiled and got up, carrying Alice in my arms again, "Thank you again sir."

"The name is Carlisle or as you call my wife, mom, you can call me dad."

At that point, Jasper was back and handed me my stuff. Basically sleep walking back to his room. We all smiled at that, though Alice was still half asleep. I carried my stuff and Alice to her room, saying good night to Carlisle and tucked Alice in bed. I got dressed in Alice's bathroom, which was amazing. It had a rain –like shower system that had the water come from the top. The sinks were amazing as well. Alice had really good taste.

I walked out and slowly went into the bed. I got myself in and Alice instantly started to seek me out, burying herself in the crook of my neck and I held onto her tightly. She was mumbling something and I just giggled. I closed my eyes to the sound of Alice's breathing and her heart beating.

I woke up to my phone alarm. It was set for normal time. I went to shut it off and Alice was ahead of me. She was having a problem with a pass word so I nuzzled her neck, kissing it, while I opened the phone, shutting off the alarm until tomorrow. I kissed her cheek, which she moved closer to me, "Good morning Alice."

"Morning Bella. You know in my whole life, I've never had this good of a sleep. If you can just live with me, I'm set for life," Alice joked, stretching.

"So I'm only good for a dream catcher?"

"No but you're that for right now."

I joked and got on top of her, trapping her hands in mine, and looked at her with want, "Well you'll see later that I'm good at a lot more things than just being a dream catcher."

I could see the deep red blush on Alice's cheek so I just kissed her cheek and got off of her. I got changed into whatever clothes Jasper got me and walked out. Alice was already changed and had her bag on. She, without a word, took my clothes and put them in a bag, giving it back to me, "So you don't have to carry it."

"Yes wife. Anything else?" I said softly, but showing that I appreciated. She giggled and took us both downstairs, where Esme set up a huge breakfast. We all ate and I noticed that they all seemed so normal that with me, it was like I was already a part of the family years ago. When we got to the garage, I went to go take the truck and felt a presence behind me.

My pixie was there, all blushing, "May I ride with you love?"

I smiled, "Yes, go jump into my chariot and we shall be off. I put the bags and backpack in the back seats and Alice got seated.

I drove to school and the day of school started. This was the best day of my life! But oh boy, I didn't know just how bad this would get in a few weeks….


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo for this chapter and for now on, for a new chapter to be posted, I need AT LEAST ONE REVIEW. From either a guest or a person who has a name on here. Just please, tell me if this story is good or not. I looove getting feedback and being told I did good or not. So thank you for reading this and staying with the story so far. There is much drama to ensue so let us begin!

For the next few weeks, life was better than ever. I emailed mom every day but I never told her that I knew or told Charlie. But with my mom, I never told her about Alice. Actually, I haven't even told Charlie yet. I was going to today. It was his day off.

Alice and I were really nice together. Every morning I would text her good morning and I always got a reply back. It was like a ritual. I'd drive to school and park near the Cullen's and instantly be met with Alice by my door. I'd then have her by my side, talking to everyone, until the bell rang. At weightlifting, I'd hang out with Emmett, and also he got me to meet the football coach. Try-outs were next week and he had no problem with me if I got picked to be on the team.

Today was Saturday and I got dressed and headed downstairs, building up my confidence. When I went downstairs, I saw Charlie with Billy Black, both watching the game. They were almost like two lost long brothers. But the other person in the room was a kid I used to know. Jacob Black, Billy's son. For the past week or so since I've seen him, he's given me this weird vibe. But I wasn't afraid of telling my dad in front of them.

Charlie looked at me and I knew he saw that I wanted to tell him something so he lowered the TV a little, just so he can hear what's going on, and asked, "Bells, what's wrong?"

I breathed in deeply and said, "Dad, I'm dating someone."

I saw Billy and Jacob look at me, more interested in us then the game.

Charlie was surprised at first but then he smiled, "Ahh, who's the lucky girl?"

I smiled; I really should have never doubted my dad, "Alice Cullen. I really like her."

"Good on you darling. She's always welcome in the house. But tell me if anything happens, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, come on. Alice is a pixie, she can't hurt me."

Charlie laughed but I noticed Billy looked disgusted and Jacob looked like someone kicked a puppy. I kissed Charlie's cheek, who seemed happy that I called him dad, and went upstairs to get my stuff. I was heading over to pick up Alice. The whole family was going to the park for a game of baseball and I was invite. As I got my stuff, I heard talking downstairs.

As I headed down the stairs, I realized Billy was talking, "…you know it's not natural Charlie."

I became quiet to listen; Charlie spoke next, "It is natural Billy. I see it as two things when I look at it. One, she will never get pregnant. Two, if a man and a women can be together, why can't two girls or two men?"

"But in our culture, the woman needs a man to keep the women in line."

"Yes but if I recall all the other tribes respected and allowed homosexuality."

"Ours doesn't. We were come from the ancestors of wolves. It's always been a man and a woman."

"What happens if someone is gay?"

"Well we do a ritual on them. To take the evil spirits out of them."

"What happens if they still are gay?"

"Then we make them leave."

"Well what would you do with Bella? I like my daughter the way she is and she's happy."

I innerly was thanking my dad for being this open-minded and nice. If only mom was like that.

"I'd have Bella date a man, so I'm my case I'd have her date Jacob. The strongest men in the tribe must dominate the woman."

I couldn't see much but I could hear my father getting up and opened the door, "Please leave. When I've cooled down and you apologize for what you said, we can go back to talking again. Don't you ever suggest that. I've spend nearly a decade to get this town open to anyone who wasn't their definition of normal. I got Bella here, finally, and now I see that you haven't changed."

I heard the wheelchair of Billy leave the house with a soft, "Sorry Charlie," and the door shut. I finally decided to make myself known and went up the stair silently and, very loudly, came down the stairs, happy, "Hey dad."

Charlie walked up to me, "Hey there. You going now?"

"Yup, want anything while I'm out?" I asked trying to get my dad happy, "I can pick up your favorite Chinese food on the way home."

"Hmmmm, I need two orders of it though. I'm in that type of mood."

"Got it. I'll call them right now," I said and called up the take-out restaurant which knew us by first name. I explained that I would pick it up but the guy offered to deliver it here so my dad could eat. I later found out the guy wouldn't take the tip from my father. They got so much business from him.

I left, leaving my dad to his football, leaving the house screaming, "Go Seahawks!"

My dad was their biggest fan and I heard him scream back, "That's my girl!"

I smiled and got into the car, only to notice the side of it was keyed. I wanted to guess who did it but I didn't care. Rosalie would hurt Jacob for ruining the car. I drove to the house and parked the car outside. I didn't want to bother them to open the garage door. I also learned they never locked their door during the day. So I knocked and entered.

Everyone was getting ready, in their gear. Rosalie noticed me first and came over to me, "Hey Bella."

"Hey Rose. I have a problem with the driver side of the car. When you have a-"I wasn't able to finish it because she was running outside.

Alice noticed me next and put her arms around my neck, giving me a light kiss, "Hey there. What happened to the car?"

"I want to say it was someone but I can't prove it. It looked like somebody keyed my car. It's deep," I replied back, giving her an eskimo kiss. She giggled and all my worries left me.

Rosalie was fuming, "Whoever did this is going to die," she was so red in the face and started shaking her finger at me, "and you!"

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes you... Why the hell isn't that piece of work in the garage?"

"Well it's in my arms right now. Why would I put it in the garage?" I smiled and I could see her calm down a little. Alice was smiling too.

"Your car, idiot."

"Too much of a hassle for you guys. Besides, it's not my house and the car can make it a few minutes without being destroyed. It's had enough emotional damage for one day Rose."

Emmett was laughing, "Little bear! You ready for the best day of your life?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to wipe the floor with you," I challenged back.

"Yeah right. I'm gonna kick your teams butt!"

We had two teams. It was me, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Then the four kids: Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Listen, you're going to get so beat and humiliated, Rosalie will be switching to my team," I said this and Rosalie was laughing, as was the whole family. I helped carry the bats and balls, putting them in my trunk and we all got into the cars. We took my car, which Alice rode in, and then the Jeep and Esme's 'mommy car'; she took the emblem off it and has that as the maker, MC, and the cars name.

As we rode off to the place, Alice was talking about the dance that was coming up, how she was the head of the decorating committee. I laughed, as we stopped at a red light. I asked quietly, "Want to go to the dance with me sweetheart?"

She kept talking about her committee until she realized what I said and smiled and kissed me on the lips, "Yes! I'll have to go shopping for the best outfit ever. We are so going to win King and Queen!"

I laughed at her outburst and noticed the people walking about the crosswalks. Although this was a small town, it was still busy. The jeep was next to us and I saw Rosalie starting to pale. I looked where she was looking and I swear, my heart died.

Victoria was here and she didn't look happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo I have decided to respond to this lady publicly. This is what you get when I finish my first ever college exam and got hit on! Yeah, I knew wearing the bow tie would work. Chicks dig a girl is a bow tie…. Okay so it had puppies on it…. Anyway, I hope she doesn't mind but to reply to:

Evangeline Katherine (Beautiful name btw)

So first, THANK YOU for ready the note! Also, I just like to get reviews. I'm pretty much a loner where I live and I have very low self-esteem. So I just like to know that if someone wants me to go on, I shall. But this has a lot more of your couple. I realized last night before I saw your review, that they are truly amazing and need their spot light. Emmett's too big; he keeps hogging the light. But I like Edward and Jasper gay. They are the perfect couple and I hate Edward anyway. Funny thing is, I hated Twilight when it first came out. All of the movies and book. I like Alice 3 Bella and Jasper 3 Edward though so I'm happy. Ohhh honey, I already got Renee coming. I hate her in the movie and I hate her in my story. The kettle is being stirred and I'll drop that apple in it and- Shit, I got scary there for a second. Sorry. But Bella did it for us in her movie. I don't just want to hit him; he shall be burned at the stake since he is a witch! So thank you Ms. Evangeline, although that is not your real name. Besides, I'm more southern than you. Please enjoy my stories ma'am –bows-

So without further ado, enjoy my master piece!

Alice noticed I got tense and looked too, gasping. The light turned green, which snapped me out of my haze and I gunned the truck, basically speeding to the place. When I got there, I put the place in park and very fast, got out of the car and ran. I just kept running, past the trees, past deer's who were running away from me, just away from everything.

I knew Alice would be pissed at me but I had to run. When I hit a tree, I fell to the ground. It didn't knock me out but I just stayed there. The birds were chirping and there was a light fog in the air, giving the area a mysterious but welcoming mood.

I let my mind calm down, deep breathing, before I heard footsteps. I didn't look but then I saw someone towering over me. It was Alice. She looked out of breath, holding up her pointer finger to tell me to hold on. I didn't breathe as hard. Victoria used to make me run and if she found me, she'd hurt me.

I softly pulled her down to me and she rested on my chest. We stayed like that for a little while before I spoke, "Did I make you angry?"

Alice was still breathing hard but she said, "No, just now I know why Emmett wants you to play football."

"So you think I'll make the team?"

"Yes but either as a runner who catches the ball or someone who tackles the person."

"I'm not that strong Alice."

"You're my strong bear Bella. You've taken down Emmett before."

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

"For what? Rosalie is already calling Charlie to tell him she's here. I won't let her get you Bella."

"…You can call me Isabella if you want."

"How come?"

"She would call me by my name. When we first started out, everyone said that it's what your love says. She wouldn't say it if it was a nice mood but a bad one…"

"Then don't tell me I can say it, love. Bella is a beautiful name, as it means the same thing. I just want you to know, I'm here for you like you were there for me."

I smiled and kissed her, which she wrapped her arms around my neck, only to deepen it. After a few, we both got up and, holding each other's arms, we made our way back to the crew. Jasper ran to us when he saw us, "You two had us worried. Everything okay now?"

"Yes," I told him, holding Alice closer to me, "much better."

"You two didn't do the nasty did you?" Edward asked, jokingly.

Alice smiled, "Not yet but I know you and Jasper have."

I could see Jasper was getting nervous, "What do you mean Alice?"

"Well either both you and Edward were moaning, asking for more, or Edward got reeeealy good at mimicking your voice," Alice said, which Edward smiled at, taking Jasper away to their team.

Emmett got the field all set up and then they asked who was going to catch the balls and who would be the judge. We soon found a nice group of kids, about 10, who wanted to help us. A boy and a girl, funny enough they are dating and their names are Romeo and Juliet. Romeo watched us and Juliet caught the ball. The other kids sat nearby with the parents and watched.

It was first my team in the field and Jasper was first. I knew he didn't like to play but he was waving to Edward, who waved back, and Carlisle accidently threw it and it hit his arm. Jasper was on the ground and Edward, just faithful knight, was by his side. I swear they were about to make-out and I just had to say, "Wow, why does this seem like Deja-vu?"

Edward helped Jasper up and looked at me, "What?"

"It's a show… anime… There were twins who acted like that…. Never mind," I gave up and we went back to our places. Although there were three bases, and not enough people, the game went like this. You can hit the ball but it if goes too far, you find the ball or you pay for it, plus it is an automatic out. We, the people who are not the pitcher, must send the ball to the pitcher. If you are not on a base when they catch it, you're out.

So with that mishap, Alice pitched instead. Besides the fact that she played baseball, she striked them each out. But she lifted her leg and I think I melted on the floor. To the point of where, Carlisle was next to me and said, "Bella, I may be a doctor, but I can't save you if your erection lasts longer than 4 hours."

Ok, so I didn't know I was that excited. Sue me! We were up next and Alice made it to second base, Carlisle was next and he made it to the next base. So I was up and I Alice screamed, "You can do it baby!"

I smiled and as Emmett wound up the pitch, I tightened my hold, hit the ball and ran. I saw that I didn't hit it too far so Edward was going for it so I ran like hell. As Alice got to home plate, Juliet said, point. I was half-way to second base when Edward caught it and threw it to Jasper. Carlisle made it home and soon I was at third base. Rosalie had the ball and as I neared home, I let myself slide and fall, which allowed me to hit home plate before Emmett got the ball.

"Three points for Gryffindor!" Romeo shouted.

I could hear Emmett groaning and all four of us, Esme too, congratulated each other. But just as fast as this was, the clouds got really dark and it sounded like thunder. It wasn't weird to see this but the news caster said it would be clear skies… Then again they did say once it was beautiful fishing weather here and I remember Charlie saying, how could that be true? It snowed and the water is frozen. Guess some things never change.

We all got the stuff and into our designated cars before the rain started. Alice was laughing and stayed near me, "You were awesome at this. Thanks for coming today Bella."

"Why wouldn't I be with you? I love you and your family is awesome," I replied, softly kissing her lips, before I started the car.

"Well I love you more so I win! But no, after football, try out for baseball."

"Are you on the team?"

"Yes love."

"Then no."

"Aww why not?"

"Because I'd make-out with you more than play ball."

"That was the point of asking."

"Well if I get on the team, will you be at all my games?"

"I kind of have to love. Emmett is there too."

"But if we win, will you kiss me?"

"Yes Bella."

"And if we lose?"

"Then I'll still kiss you. I'm not missing any chance of getting a kiss from you."

We were half way to her house so I quickly kissed her and went back to driving. I took one of my hands and held her hand in mine, bringing it to my mouth to kiss and I left her hand against my heart. I could tell she was smiling and she laid her head on my shoulder. When we got to the house, Rosalie was in the opened garage door, as if I was in trouble.

I pulled in and automatically the garage door was closing so I smirked. Emmett was already getting the stuff out of my trunk and Rosalie was still looking at my ruined car, "So doctor, do you think I can get it fixed?"

She looked in thought and nodded, "Yes, it'll take me just a few seconds. Next weekend, bring it to the shop. I'll get it redone," and then she went into these drawers trying to find something.

I saw Alice head inside but before she did, she threw me a kiss to which I pretended to catch and put on my lips, "How much will it cost Rose? I think I can afford it."

Whatever she was looking for, she found and came over to me with it, "Bella, learn something about me. I don't make people pay for things when I offer to do it. Alice loves you and you're a friend. You also deal with Emmett better than I can and I see that you adore Edward and Jasper."

"Yes but that's because I love Alice back, even more than she likes me. I don't deal with Emmett, Emmett is like me, but I'm a whole lot better. And I adore them because they are what I've always wanted to be. Two people who love each other unconditionally no matter what… Now how long for the fix?"

"About 20 minutes and here have this," she said and handed me a garage clicker, "And this spot will always be yours. It goes for the clicker."

"But…no, I can't. I'm Alice's girlfriend. Most families should hate the boy or girl their sister dates," I said jokingly but tried giving her the clicker.

"You can be Alice's girlfriend until you both die. You're my friend, my family's friend. You gave us Alice and this is one of the very few things I can give you in return."

I smiled and gave her a hug, but she pushed me away, looking the other way, "Now go put it in your truck. Don't you ever tell them I went soft on you."

I chuckled and put the clicker in the car, passing by her, saying, "Thank you Rose."

I went inside to find Carlisle talking on the phone. It sounded like my dad but I sat down next to Alice, who then proceeded to turn me so my legs were on the couch and she buried herself into my body. I smiled and held her close. I think she napped on me but after 15 minutes, Carlisle tapped my shoulder and quietly said my dad wanted me home.

I softly said thanks, saying good-bye to Emmett and was going to say good bye to Edward and jasper but I didn't notice them. Emmett just pointed upstairs and made squeaking noises. I laughed a little but nudged Alice, "Sweet heart, I have to go."

Her hold on me tightened and in a tired, soft voice she replied, "No… You're my Bella… You stay with me."

"I wish I could Alice. But Charlie needs me home and you need to wake up. Dinner is ready for you soon."

"Did you make it?" She asked, lifting her head up to show me the cutest face.

"No love," at that she went back into me. I laughed and slowly detached myself from her body. I took my jacket off and covered her body in it. She went back to napping and I kissed her cheek, "I love you Alice."

She mumbled something but I just smiled at her. I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, who gave me an envelope to go buy food for another meal. She didn't hate me for it. She liked it actually. And when I was heading to the garage, Rosalie was inside.

"Got to go, Rosalie. Thank you for everything," I told her honestly.

"You're welcome. Alter on I'll give you the time and day for your car. But it's filled up and fixed. Decide the color too," she said, waving good bye but as I was leaving, I heard the squeaking upstairs and Emmett groaned, "I can't get action but they can."

Rosalie hit him on the next, "Leave them alone. Besides, at least they decided to be q-"

"Oh yeah, faster!"

I was blushing but as I left Emmett said, "Bella's so lucky. She doesn't have to hear this."

And I could hear Alice, "We hear you both too. I have recordings of what you say. You make a sailor look like a saint."

I chuckled as I got to the truck. The key mark was gone but there was now a steel line of where it went. It was still noticeable but it was okay.

I clicked the clicker and got out of the garage. Clicking it closed. I still can't believe Rosalie did that. I was still in my high as I went home.

I parked the car and went inside. Charlie was trying to cook pasta and thank whoever was watching over him that he made it correctly and didn't burn down the house.

I watched him set the table and look at me, "You didn't even now but your father can cook once in a while."

I smiled and we both ate. It wasn't the best but I was surprised. He talked about his day; very lightly mentioning to the fact of Victoria and that he had cops follow her activities. He did ask about my car though since he saw the huge line on my truck.

"Dad, someone keyed it but Rosalie fixed it and I'm talking it to the car place to get it repainted," I said softly, slurping up spaghetti.

"I guess I know who did it…. Sorry Bells," Charlie apologized.

"It's fine… So why did you call me back?"

"Well I have bad news."

"Okay…"

"Your mom is coming here."

"Why?"

"Hey, don't ask me. I got a call from her asking how you were and all of a sudden, she says," and he coughs a little to pretend to be my stuck-up mom, "Well now, Charlie. I'm coming to you to see how my darling daughter is. To make sure you haven't destroyed her brain."

I laughed and clapped my hands, "Bravo! Bravo! Encore."

"Hold on, here's what she said next, don't get mad. You'll like what I said," he got ready again, "Have you gotten rid of her…stage in life? I can't possibly have a daughter who's lesbian. What would my friends think of me?"

I hated my mother even worse but Charlie continued, "So then I said, and I quote Bells, I love my daughter the way she is. If you can't love her, don't see her. Until then, go fuck a nun."

"Go dad. I give you an 8 out of ten."

"Aww why no perfect score?"

"Because you could have told her if she wanted a better child to go have sex with one of her boy toys."

Charlie realized that I knew but he also saw I wasn't mad at him, "When she gets here, say it to her. Then maybe me and you can be rid of that wicked woman… Did we, with our divorce, ruin you?"

I thought about it for a second but smiled, "No because multiple times, when I'm with Alice, I think, Wow, one day I'm going to marry this girl. I dream about just me and her so no."

Charlie smiled and we both cleaned up and sat on the couch. Him with his beer and me with my small container of orange juice.

We were watching sports, with Charlie explaining who he wanted to win and made bets on, before I said, "Dad you'll win."

"Of course I will. Ever since you came here and I bet, I win."

"Yeah well how about with all this trouble coming my way?"

"Well Jacob Black looks like that Taylor Lautner kid in the movies so maybe he'll scare his dad and come out of the closet too…. But with Victoria, I have been on a lookout for her. Turns out, she has an award for her arrest. She's been on an abuse spree and she's running from the cops. She's going to be put in jail for life when they find her."

I breathed out a sigh, "Thank you, Dad."

"No problem. Nobody hurts my baby girl and gets away with it too," he smiled and the doorbell ringed, "I'll get it. Might be the mail man, he delivers late sometimes."

I watched the TV but I was listening to Dad open door, "Yes- Oh dear baby Jesus."

And out of nowhere the meanest, nastiest voice sounded, "Go fuck a nun? Go fuck a nun? Do you talk to Bella with that mouth?"

Oh great, she's here!


	8. Chapter 8

So for now on the top part shall be replies to reviews if I decide to so note, you shall be read by people. So this is my reply to the Review of:

Evangeline Kathrine

Nooo I really hated it. My little sister loves the series so we went to the midnight premiere of the 3rd movie. They showed the first two before midnight and I made fun of it the whole time. Every time Jacob took off his shirt, I gagged and said, "My eyes!" But no, it's not your family. That's my mom… She hates me like how Renee is. Don't feel bad but as I kid I got made fun of because I'm the only Jew in my whole county. Then a teacher…did stuff to me for the whole year. My parents didn't believe me till the end of the school year –holds up championship belt- I win! I'm really more southern than you. I live in the southernmost part of Florida. My neighbor was the head of this…'clan'. And I love gator. Our school made it for us. Tastes like chicken. Good Mulan reference! XD Nah, creds go to you. It's why I shall keep replying to you. I love my little jokes in here. Parts of my life story usually gets added in a story when I write. Then the story gets better by OVER 9000! Hey there, I ain't no stalker. I like to see who reviews. If I was a stalker, I'd somehow hack into the website and find your info. THAT'S a stalker sweetheart… I sadly know a few : ( But no, I'm really more southern. Compared to my family and friends, I'm completely different from them all. My accents different, my speech is different, and my clothing choice is the other way then my little sister, who is the only one in my family that's Florida born. My family is from New York. She acts like them but I'm the odd ball. I bet you all the pigs (aka my sisters) in my house that I'm more southern. Thank you for taking the time out of your exams for me ma'am. I appreciate it. Senior? I'm just a freshy. Distract you? Dang, I know of better ways XD

Please, I hope ya'll enjoy my chapters and love them, just as much as I love writing!

* * *

Charlie looked pissed off, I guess she never told him when she was coming or that she was going to be that rude. I couldn't believe it either. I hated my mom. Even though I tried to protect her, she still hates me. I got off the couch and saw her come in with suitcases. I really hope she wasn't staying that long.

She sees me and instantly she screams, "Isabella!" and goes to hug me, but I'm so shocked and so frightened from that name, I push her away and start to hyperventilate.

I know I've never gone to a doctor but I never told Charlie I went like this. I curled up in a corner and I saw my mother try to come up to me, pretending she didn't say anything. But I pushed her to the ground, staying in the corner. I was trying to block everything out of my head. I couldn't run this time so I just rocked myself and closed my eyes. I didn't know how long I was there but soon I heard the door open and someone slowly coming near me, but chanting my name, "Bella, Bella, relax love. I'm here. She didn't mean to say it. You're safe now. Bella, please open your eyes."

I wasn't shocked to hear Alice's voice. Charlie gave her his number and they are like the best of friends. She crouched down near me, but she rested a hand on my cheek, "Bella, you shouldn't hide those brown eyes of yours. They are absolutely beautiful. It's okay."

I opened my eyes, my body not relaxing but my face leaned into her touch as I looked at her.

She was smiling at me and was rubbing her thumb on my cheek, I smiled a little, "Hey there pixie."

"Hey bear, you better?" she asked softly, undoing my body so I had my legs on the floor and my body relaxed. She went in-between my legs and sat with her head and back against me. So basically, she was my teddy bear to hold. I relaxed, breathing in the scent that was Alice. She smelled of Victoria Secret, how I know, I don't, and of freshly wet grass. It was a nice thing to breathe it.

"Charlie, I specifically sent her here so you would get rid of her problem," I heard a voice complain. I looked to see mom looking absolutely disgusted, and Charlie was back on the couch, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, I never said I would. You assumed that since of Victoria. You knew I wanted her here. I made sure this place was accepting of her. I was going to leave but when I told them that nobody here would like my daughter, mostly everyone changed. They just don't like you Renee," Charlie said, in the most monotone voice.

"Well I… Everyone here loved me but you just had to go and be a horrible driver. You got Bella into that accident and-"

"No he didn't," I said, stopping my mom.

"What did you just say?" Mom asked, which an angry tone.

"He didn't do it… He's a good dad, mom."

"No he isn't. He drinks, can't cook, and spends his life at the police station."

"I would too if my wife hated me and cheated on me with different men."

The room got quiet and Alice was just playing with my hands, trying to give us some room and not be in the middle of this. Renee was red in the face, "I never did."

"Then who was the guy in the car? Why did he pull me out of the car and smash my head in? Who was he?"

"Bella, what has your father-"

"He didn't tell me anything. In fact, I'm sure the man never got arrested for it huh?"

I looked at Charlie, who nodded, "Yeah, we never charged him. I made sure he paid for the car to be fixed, you're bills, any medicine, and also he got tickets and got his license suspended."

Renee looked sick but she held it in, "It was all fine."

"How was it fine? …Is he the man that you married?"

"Isabella, we can talk about this-"

"Don't you ever call her Isabella!" Alice yelled, getting out of my arms, and stomped her way to Renee, "Listen here slut. I've never EVER been as angry until I heard what happened to Bella. And even then, I was never angry with someone. You're disgusting and despicable. You obviously are not the good parent. If you think Charlie is a bad father, look in the damn mirror. You're hurting Bella. She doesn't want that name, she can't stand it. How about we talk about every single guy that you fucked while lying to your husband, hmmm?"

Renee had to step back, slowly going towards the door as Alice yelled at her more, "And you only brought her here thinking she'd become non-gay? You can't even say the word so let me say it for you. You're dirtier than any hoe. A strip pole is cleaner and FDA approved than your pussy. Your daughter, Bella, MY Bella, is lesbian. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. You must be an anti-segregation supporter. You look just like them."

I was silently crying and Alice turned away and went back to me. She helped me up, kissed my cheek and I motioned to Charlie to my room. He nodded and I didn't even look at my mom. We went up the stairs, shut the door, and Alice collapsed on my bed. I followed her and I spooned her to me, kissing her neck, "Thank you Alice."

She turned to me and took my face into her hands, "No, you helped me so I help you. You're my girlfriend Bella and I love you. "

"I love you more Alice," I said softly, kissing her lips. We just kissed each other, nothing sexual or hot. Just a show of love.

When I saw that we were both tired, I made her text Carlisle to say she'd sleep at my house and she'll be back in the morning. I gave her my clothes to sleep in, and I changed while she was in my bathroom. She came out and the shirt was way too big. She wore that and panties but I wore a tank top and shorts to bed. We both snuggled and went to sleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to Alice tracing imaginary lines on my face. She was smiling when she saw that I woke up, "Hey there. Did you know you growl like a bear when you sleep?"

I smiled, "Morning pixie. Did you know you look really good in my bed AND in my clothes?"

"Well I know other things I look good in."

"Somebody is getting cocky. That's hot Alice."

She giggled and softly laid a hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat. It was faster now that she was near me, "Yes but you my bear, and it's not a bad thing, are very handsome and sexy. I really don't know what I would do if nobody was in the house."

I smiled back at her, holding the hand on my chest, kissing the palm of her hand, "I'd hope to make love to you but we should still wait. There are plenty other girls who have less baggage than I do."

"If you haven't realized, I'm stronger than you think. I can handle the baggage. The effort is worth the reward. If I have to carry more to spend my life with you, so be it."

I couldn't handle the love flowing off her and I gave her a deep, loving kiss. We stayed like that until I got a text from Jasper. He told me, 'To relinquish the princess or he shall have his king come after me.'

I sent a text back saying, 'Roaaaawr, you can wait your turn.'

Alice laughed and slowly got out of bed but I couldn't help see her undies. Maybe she really was into me; they had bears on them.

She got changed and I did too. I wore my normal clothes and I waited for Alice. She came out, in different clothes of hers, and hugged me; I could smell the cologne I used on her, "Ohhh so you came here only to take my cologne? Meany."

"Well I didn't use it on myself only. I hope you don't mind but I'm stealing your shirt. I sprayed your cologne on it so it can last longer," she said blushing.

"I don't mind. Take whatever you want love. Just leave my boxers alone," I teased.

"You wear boxers? What about…um, your time of month?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"You mean my period right? Well that accident caused my body to destroy the lining and the eggs. So I don't get my period; I can't have kids. You'll have to take the responsibility of having the kid."

"Lucky."

"How am I lucky?"

"You don't get the monthly gift."

"Well whenever you aren't feeling well, I'll make a soup that'll make you feel all better. I'll heal you and spoil you till it's over."

We exited down the stairs, "You make me sound like a disease."

We hit the floor and I picked her up, swinger her around, "Yes but I would happily catch you."

I heard a,'Awww,' and lightly put Alice down to see Charlie with a cup of coffee, decafe, Alice has a bad heart, and a glass of juice for me.

"Morning Charlie," Alice said, skipping over to Charlie, taking the coffee, and drank it all. It was still burning hot.

I didn't notice mom's bag and Charlie saw me looking for them, "She left last night. Something about disowning you and me from her will."

"Wow… Well at least Charlie likes us," I heard Alice quip from the kitchen, pouring more coffee.

I knew I should have been sad but I knew I had protected her enough so she was safe. I had to let my mom go, "Well dad, looks like you're single again."

Charlie laughed, "Hey now, I'm dating someone. I got back at her good though."

"Really?"

"Yup, called all her friends. Told her what she did to you and what her husband did. The priest at her church has a petition to get her out of the Arizona community and to never step foot in a holy place again."

"Go Dad!" I heard Alice scream from the kitchen.

I looked in there to see the table set with food, and Alice was drinking coffee, smiling, "What? I had some time to kill."

I smiled and walked over to her, kissing her lips softly, "Thank you love."

Charlie smiled at us and we all ate. And for a second, it felt like today would be like a normal day. It would be is Jasper didn't send Edward to take my princess away.

As she left, she waved and I roared at her. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you'.

I smiled and leaned my body against the door entrance. She knew exactly how to get to me. I mouthed to her, 'I love you more Alice.'

As they left, I smiled and closed the door. The day was a new day, so let's make it a good one.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeahh, finally back from war! …Nope, I'm back from college. I stay home for 3 weeks and go back but until then, I shall be writing as much as I can. But also, I have a made new friends at my school. The dean, the vice-dean, the lawyer lady for the school, the top councillors for head problems, and also the head lady for classes… Oh yeah, this is what I get for being hurt as a kid… Anyway my reply:

Evangeline Katherine

I tried to make it good for you. You are my muse! I so earned brownie points :) I chose to wait for later because I still have yet to have a first kiss. I wait a while because everyone wants it fast. I want it special so why not them? But of course I'd notice the Mulan reference. Faint hearts never won fair lady. I'm from Florida, I go to Disney more than the average Floridian. I can tell you all the secrets of Disneyland. You'd be shocked. I'd ruin the magic XD

I can't tell you on here but I'll PM you what she did. Don't treat me no different though ma'am. I'll do it once you review this chapter. I don't tell many people. It messed me up for good.

Well I looked up the song but it gave me no help. But I'll show you how bad I am. I went to a college, to an art thing before my art teacher blew up on me and said something, and I wore woodland boots, camo pants, and a tucked in black shirt. I thought it was appropriate. I even call my mommy ma'am when she asks me to do stuff. No, that's how it's done. It'll actually taste like chicken but with whatever flavor they used to cook it in.

Cherokee? You should read the House of night stories. I don't know if you'll like how they depict Cherokee's or be sick. It's a good series but it's weird. Well then you are taller angel. I'm 5' 6'', brown hair, green/hazel eyes, red skin, and I'm huge. I have roseatia so I'm always red and I'm fat. I used to weightlift but I hurt my knee and a girl, who led me on, told me not to do anything to it. It hurts when I do stuff though but it turned back to normal color… I'm the second one in my family history to go to a University. I want to be a teacher. Not to just wear the bow ties but to show that teachers aren't like the ones I had. I would love you meet you darling. If you want, I can FB you anytime. Anything for you.

And I may be a cheeky thing, but little I'm not. I make guys wish they were me ;) But I hope you don't mind what I said. Thank you very much~

Please all of you, enjoy and have fun! Besides, I'm writing this instead of an essay, which is my exam.

* * *

Alice and I just spent the day at my house. We laid on the couch while Charlie sat in the one seat chair. Alice laid on my chest the whole time, only moving to kiss my face and to ask me something. At one point, my stomach grumbled and I was going to get up. She yelled at me to go back and I stayed. She made us all food but she went right back to laying on me, eating.

I smiled. I love Alice and I know she loves me. I was very lucky to have her. Charlie knew I was thinking this cause he said, "So when is the wedding for you two?"

I started to choke on my sandwich, which let it roughly go down my throat, "Dad, Alice and I haven't even done IT yet and marriage?"

"Well your mother's and my wedding was a shotgun wedding."

"Ahh, no wonder I like guns then."

"You do?" Alice said, and then I realized she might not be the person who likes guns.

"Well When I turn 21, I was going to get a weapon concealment permeant and a gun. Dad has a few of them and let me shoot a few of them," I said, trying to see if she hated them.

She was silent for a few but smiled, "Wow, Bella. You're a bad ass."

"Only for you I am."

We stayed together for the whole day, just kissing and talking about random stupid stuff but to me, it was the best of times. She got a text later but ignored it. Soon, her phone kept ringing and she took it out to notice it was Edward. She answered it, "Yes Edward?"

I couldn't hear the end of the conversation but I knew it wasn't Edwards's voice. So Alice replied, "Don't you dare hurt him."

I got up a little to hear the other line but I heard the phone line go. Alice was crying and I looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She's crying heavily, "Edward…. She has Edward."

My heart fell, _Victoria_, so I got up and asked if she knew where he was, she sobbed, "The book store."

I got Dad and he went to his police cruiser and I went into the truck and we both headed out there. I got there first, Alice decided it was best to stay and Charlie would walkie her through everything. I had no weapon but I didn't go near the book store. If she hit him, she'd have dragged him from where people could see her and him. So I followed the alleys and found a trail of blood.

My heart quickened and when I found Edward, he was passed out. I called my Dad and helped carry Edward. As I turned a corner, I was face to face with Victoria. In a flash, she took out her knife and stabbed my stomach. I held onto Edward and leaned on the wall, trying not to cry or scream. She would have smiled at that.

Victoria looked like she did when I left her. She was scary and smelled of weed and drugs. She was laughing, "You think you could leave me Isabella? I own you bitch. I'm coming for you."

She left and I knew the police weren't far away. I also knew once I called dad, Alice was there with him.

I used every bit of strength and beasted my way to the area. I was leaving a train of my blood. It was gushing when Edward was coming out of it but the police saw us. 3 men came and took Edward, leaving me to stagger forward.

I saw Alice and smiled, she made the pain go away so in that moment, when she came to me, running, I took the knife out in one motion, finally crying out in pain. I blacked out but the last thing I heard was, "Bella! Don't you dare leave me! Bella!"

I felt like I was on a cloud. It was white all around yet, I was in a flower meadow. I didn't see anyone at first but I noticed a girl who was the spitting image of my Alice. She walked over to me with these big white wings and I fell on my knees.

The winged Alice giggle, making me giggle as well, "Why are you here Bella? Leaving your pixie all alone?"

"Where am I?" I asked, still memorized but Alice. I knew this was how I looked at her as. She was my angel who graced my life when I met her.

"You are in a place where you can choose to either go back or go forward."

"How can I go back?"

"Hmmm, you have to go on a shopping spree with me."

"No, not even if I were dead would I do that."

"Thought so… Well, you have to let the pain heal you."

"Pain?"

"Yes, you've been holding in the pain from the start. You need to scream. The knife was laced with poison. The screaming means it's in your system. That you're in pain."

Then I felt it. The fire in my veins and I swear, if you blinked you would have missed my body in absolute pain in the white field.

I then heard beeping noises and my body was in absolute pain. Like my muscles were melting. I decided to let it out. I did it and suddenly I heard people talking. People were holding me down and a soothing voice tried to calm me down. SO I got smart.

I could feel myself slipping again so I screamed, "Poooooiiiiisssssoooon!"

I went blank.


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm saying lets just kill off- Hello everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of Glee! …Wait.. What do you… Oh wrong story. Welcome to Twilight! Where all your sparkles come true! Soooo her is my reply to the dreamy, nice:

Evangeline Katherine

Well I try to deliver. Otherwise, I don't get my tip. But I gots to keep you on your feet, then I can take your seat when you aren't looking. Well here's a spoiler but it's a fun spoiler. When you go to Magic Kingdom and your crossing the pond river thing in the boat to get to the park, if you look really closer, you can see a machine in the water. That's a wave maker. Disney was going to turn the pond into a water park but when they put the machine in, they realized it would cost too much to keep it clean so they left it there.

North Caroline, that's far but I can hitch hike. I use it because it's right and respectful. Even to kids my own age and younger. It's how I was taught to act. I'm friends with a lot of skinhead and KKK guys from my high school. I was the only Jew they liked. So I got taught how to treat a girl and manners. I had them already but they said I needed Southern manners. Otherwise, I'm a bad Jew. It's a good series and it's a fast read. You'll be addictive to it. It's like drugs but without the hassle of getting it and using it XD

I'm sure you're not as bad as me. I went to my school clinic and the first thing the lady said was if I was here to talk to a dietician… I was there for my rosatia but hey, I got a dietician to look at me and ask why am I fat but healthy? Two words: Weight-lifting. My mom takes a medicine that's a blood thinner. It's also rat poison but it works as a blood thinner… Weird. But if you ever need help, I'm here for you girl.

Sooo let's get reeeeady to rumble!

* * *

The first thing I felt was a body next to mine. My own body felt like it was dropping in the air. It was so heavy so even open my eyes so I just let my body come back to it.

I heard the beeping of a heart monitor, mixed in with a TV on. I recognize it immediately. It was playing Emmett's favorite movie, How to Train Your Dragon. I then heard Emmett laugh at all the cute jokes and yell at Hiccup to grow a pair and marry her already.

I then heard the sweet sound of a hand on his neck with Rosalie's voice, "Stop that. You know better than to be in this type of mood. This is serious."

I felt the body next to me move around, playing with my hand, which wasn't in pain like the rest of my body. I felt the body do something to each of my fingers; slowly my fingers didn't feel any pain. I tried to twitch my hand but they didn't notice it.

"Well she'll be in a sleep for a while. The poison has side-effects; we don't know if she'll be 100%," I heard Carlisle in a doctor-like voice," She might lose some of her senses or her ability to walk. That poison is dangerous to the human body."

The body next to me cause me to inwardly smile, it was Alice, "But that poison was also shown in test to enhance a person's senses as well."

"Yes but that was in 21% of the cases. Bella she's… Well, all of her might be messed up."

I couldn't take it anymore so I thought of what I said and said it, "You just gestured to all of me Dad."

I heard gasps and Alice was holding my hand tighter. I opened my eyes. The lights were off, thank you Emmett, so I was able to see well. There was another bed there and I saw Edward was there. He looked fine but his arm was in a sling. Jasper was right next to him, resting on his chest. They were both asleep. So cute.

I looked and saw Alice was crying so I took the hand that had hers and moved them both so that I wiped the tears off of her face, "Hey, did you know you look really good as an angel? I mean, not that I want to see you as one but if you look that good as an angel, damn, you're gonna be a hot pixie."

I swear I heard Emmett scream, "That's my girl!" but I was too busy watching Alice smile, kissing my hand, "What was I wearing?"

"Combat boots with pink camo and a white t-shirt. Wet because you came out from a river. Your b-"I was cut off my Rosalie who hit my neck.

"That's for becoming Emmett. I could care less if you are hurt, don't become him Bella," Rosalie warned before hitting Emmett too, giving him a lecture on how not to corrupt me.

I smiled. Carlisle was looking at the clipboard, smiling at me, "Hello Bella, you feeling better?"

"Like I just won FIFA," I replied. I really felt good. All the pain was gone. My butt hurt but that was it.

"Man, if that's how you feel after being hurt, what do you feel like after s-"again another hit to the head for Emmett, "Stop it woman!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Sorry Bella," Rosalie pulled Emmett back to his chair.

"It's fine Rose. But I feel like I took Alice's virginity. That's how good I felt."

Alice was beet red but she climbed into bed and held onto me, "You are not disappearing from me again."

"I disappeared? I never knew I was a magician."

"No… Just don't do that again," Alice kissed my cheek and I smiled. We stayed like this and soon Carlisle said he needed to have me stand up to see if I was okay.

I got up no problem and Carlisle had everyone leave so that he can check me out. He was the doctor assigned to me by accident but he was okay with this. He was really professional but knew what he would find. He looked me over, ran a few health tests, and said, "It's like you were never hit with poison."

"Yeah but watch, I'll turn into a superhuman creature. Maybe a werewolf. Or a vampire. I can sparkle like Edward," I said this, and I saw Edward twitch a little but he only went back to sleep, holding jasper closer who did the same.

"Well maybe it didn't hurt you. You're muscles seem more defined. I think what it did was go through your muscles and strengthen them a little. You won't be a superhero but stronger than you used to be."

"What's the poison anyway?"

"Pure adrenaline with normal poison chemicals. Since it's adrenaline, it'll go through your whole system and make it go faster. Mixed with poison, the poison spread everywhere and slowly kills you."

I nodded and soon Charlie came in, "You okay Bells?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah Dad. I'm okay. I got Edward," I pointed at the sleeping duo and he smiled.

"Yeah you did. Proud of you kid. You gave Alice a scare though."

"I could imagine I did… Was she okay?"

"Damn kid. Came out of a comma from poison and asks if Alice is okay. You are my daughter."

"Yes but for you it would be, did I spill the bear?"

Charlie laughed and in came Alice with a nurse. Alice had food and the nurse with medicine. I took the pills and she left. Alice took me back into bed and I ate. I made her feed me, until we got to the fruit. She handfed me it and each piece I took a hold of her hands and licked them. She got really red but she kept feeding me till I ate all my food.

We stayed like before, her in bed with me. She was listening to my heartbeat, humming a song. I looked at her the whole time. She was gorgeous. She makes the angel I saw look fake. Alice was my everything and I never wanted her to get hurt. I thought of a future with her and I wouldn't mind waking up with her every day. I love her family and they like me. She doesn't mind my grease stains and I don't dirty her clothes.

Alice noticed me looking at her and she pecked my lips softly, "You okay? You keep staring at me love."

"Sorry, you aren't tired right?" I asked her, smiling.

Alice shook her head, "No, why?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Alice smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and soon we were holding each other close. I tried to go a tiny bit farther, licking her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Her tongue met mine and it was like fireworks. If I would have known it was this good, I would have don't this a long time ago, I explored her mouth and she did to mine, with us fighting with our tongues. By the end I won, with her moaning.

I pulled away and we were left heavy breathing. I leaned our foreheads together, "I love you Alice."

"I love you Bella, always and forever," Alice whispered.

In came Carlisle, which papers, "Bella, looks like I can release you now. I talked to Charlie and you'll be staying with us for the time. There I can always check-up on you. It's just for a week."

"Okay, but won't I be a burden to you all?" I asked softly, "And when can Edward be out?"

"In two days or so. His body is still healing and he needs the rest."

"Okay Dad. Take me home."

With those words, I was giving my clothes, all cleaned, and changed. Alice covered her face but I know she peaked so when I was done I asked, "Like what you see?"

If I wasn't in a hospital and there were other circumstances I would have taken her then and there. The look in her eyes was like she had seen her prey and was going after it, "I like what I see but I want to see more."

I smiled, with the same look in my eyes, "What happens if you see it all? Will you leave?"

"No because no matter how much I look at it, the next moment I forget it. I can't remember it so I must keep it close."

We both smiled and we went into the cars and drove to the Cullen's house. As we pulled in, I noticed my car was there with the paint job done. It was sleek black with bear paw prints and on the hood were bear scratches, tearing into the car. It was awesome. My license plate was changed from the generic name to the one I asked for, DABEAR.

I kept thanking Rosalie but she just said, it was her pleasure. She must really like my car to do all that.

They took me to Alice's room and I smiled. It was night time so we both got dressed and went to sleep. Although I sleep by myself a lot, I love listening to the radio. Alice knew this as well so she turned on hers and it played the new pop songs.

She put the blanket over the both of us and I wanted to sleep but I kept hearing stuff outside. Soon it was bothering me so I asked, "Alice do you hear that outside?"

"No," she said but got worried, "Maybe it's a wolf."

But I heard it was bigger so I ran downstairs, jumping from the top and landed on the floor, waking up the whole house. I got outside and before I knew it I tackled whatever it was that was there. I didn't see who it was but I saw rope and too it. I tied its hands to an iron chair and its legs.

I went back on my butt to see that is was Victoria. She looked all messed up and pissed that I got her, "You were supposed to die you bitch!"

I moved away before she could try to break free but Emmett was there holding her down, "You mess with the bear, you get the clan."

We all waited for Charlie to arrive with the police and they took her. I was congratulated on by all the police and Charlie came over to me, "How did you know she was there Bells?"

I shrugged and answered honestly, "I heard her outside. I ran as fast as I could and took down her. I didn't know what it was I hit but I found rope and tied it up. Found it was Victoria."

Charlie looked at me weird but left. I was left alone, soon joined by Alice, who kissed me, telling me how proud she was of me.

Well one down, two to go.


	11. Chapter 11

It's not like anyone reads this, you see the line that divides the note with the rest of the story and you pass by this. (Excluding you-know-who) What if I had in here that I'd give free money? …I wouldn't; I'm Jewish. Good luck, may the odds be ever in your favor! Enjoy my drama!

* * *

The next week was of Carlisle running tests on me. It seemed to just make me stronger and more aware. Like I was Captain America. I got stronger. However there was one side effect to all of this and only Carlisle knew what this was… So for a guy, there would be an erection but for me… I'm constantly turned on by Alice. Not that I wasn't before but I wasn't ready for sex and I know she isn't but today, she gave me hints that she was ready to go to the next level. Maybe I should tell her this. So that if she does this, I might keep going, even when she tells me to stop.

I never wanted to have sex for a long time because of Victoria. I'm sure Alice didn't do anything was maybe she never wanted to do it with me, knowing I might not be ready with Victoria out there or that I haven't moved past it. But now I had to suck it and grow some balls… Which might be possible if I keep getting this 'hard on', which is the only way I can describe it.

We were at school and it was try outs. Turned out Mike from weightlifting got kicked off the team. He made comments to a lady but it turned out it was the coach's wife. Damn. So he was kicked off the team and he moved to a different school. Thank you baby Jesus!

After school, Emmett and I got dressed in football gear and headed out. The stands were slightly filled with all the football players' friends and families, with some school kids who are really into sports. Though I was sure they were betting on who was going to be on the team.

It got so loud that I texted Alice, who was there, if she could lend me $20 and bet it on that I'll get in. Soon I see her laughing and went over to the guys and come back. I got the text back, _I'm in. You weren't even a thought over there till I said who you were. But I know you're gonna win. Kick ass baby!_

I smiled and the coach came out. We did all the drills and I did my best with all of them. No guy commented on me; I wrapped my boobs so that they wouldn't go anywhere or a guy won't grab it.

By the end, we all drank while coach was talking with the rest of the guys. My hearing was filled with Emmett until a guy came over. I didn't know his name but his number was 66. He gave Emmett a high-five, "Hey bro. You're sister isn't single anymore right?"

Emmett looked at him confused, "Alice? Well she's dating a girl so I guess she's not single."

"Damn, that sounds hot. I would pay money to watch that shit go on, you know?"

I don't think 66 saw me or noticed who she was dating but I got madder at each of his words.

66 closed his eyes like he was daydreaming, "I could watch that all night. Think you can tape that for me?"

"No man. That's gross. That's my sister and she loves her girlfriend, "Emmett said back but it didn't click in this boy's head that I was fuming.

"But all the guys know she's a screamer when she's at your games. How about I get one night with her and-"I never let him finish his sentence. I tackled him and lifted him off the ground. He had got to be around Emmet's weight but more.

I threw him a few feet and went to him, shoving my shoe into his groin. He cried, trying to lift my shoe off his parts, "I'm Alice's girlfriend. Just like Mike, I'll teach you to mess with me or her. Say one more thing, just one more, and I'll hurt you so bad you can't stop me from fucking your mom and your girl. You're dating Jessica but at least my dick is real. Learn your place in life."

I stomped on him and went back to Emmett, who high fived me. Soon the coaches came out and set up who was where. I was last and the coach said, "So we have decided that you are going to be at any position you want."

"What?" I said, dumb folded.

"Yes ma'am. We can't put you at any place because if we were to do that than there would be other places where you can do more? But we have no quarter back if you want it."

I smiled, "I'll take it. Do I get paid?"

He laughed, "No but your family and girlfriend are allowed in. If she so desires, she can sit with the team. After that display, I'd rather be on your good side."

Emmett and I ran to everyone, Carlisle and Esme came, pushing a wheelchair with Edward in it. He waved, "Hey there Bella. I didn't know you grew balls."

"Well I don't know how you still have them, with all the sex you and Jasper do," I snickered back, shuddering at what happened. Well when I was there, I heard yelling from Edward and Jasper's room. I got scared, as did Esme, and we went up, opening the door. Only to see Jasper pounding the hell out of Edward. I've learned never to go near their room, ever….serious, don't you ever go near their room. I put up a sign on their door. It says 'This room is rated EJR for Edward and Jasper, rated R'

Edward pouted, "And I'm sure you haven't done that to Alice. I'm surprised she's still able to walk."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but we haven't done anything."

"Sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's fine… I want to but she's stressed and busy. I won't force her… Besides I have my own problems."

Edward patted my back and soon I was being lifted by all the guys on the team. We were celebrating and soon I was dropped near Alice, who I picked up and swung around, "Pixie, you won!"

She laughed and held up a wad of cash, my mouth dropped, "Yup, nobody else bet with me on you so I won all the cash. It's a lot. I took my $20 back with some extra cash but it's all yours baby."

Everyone laughed and I smiled. Life was going back to normal, almost. I went to my car to only find a crowd of people. They held signs and I knew what they were for without having to look at it. Since Alice didn't want to go home with anyone but me, she was in the car.

"Bella, what's that for?" Alice asked silently.

I gulped and started the car, "It's a protest… I can see a lot of the Reservation kids there and the elders. Billy and Jacob are there… They are protesting gays and lesbians. Text Jasper and Edward. Make sure they aren't in the same car."

Alice was fast and called. Soon Jasper was with Emmett and Rosalie and they went first. They crowd let them through but they knew us. I took a deep breath and looked at Alice, "First make sure the door is locked," which she did, "now seatbelt," it was already on," and…don't change yourself or how you act after this… Okay pixie?"

Alice smiled at me and took my hand, "I have my knight with me. I know I'm safe. Besides Rosalie will kill them all if someone scratches your car."

I nodded and held on her hand tighter. As I drove to the exit, everyone started to block the way but I wasn't stopping. I wasn't going fast but enough to tell them they can stand around me but I'm going the speed limit, 10 mph, and I don't care.

The people were screaming and yelling at us. There were pictures of me with red x's on them. I guess I was famous. Billy and the elders looked at us with disgust but Jacob looked so sad. I mouthed to him 'Sorry' but he then looked at me and almost like he was growling, put a thumb to his throat and cut it across, pointing to me.

Fuck, not again.


	12. Chapter 12

Sooo this is one of the hardest stories to write. Why you might ask? Because my lab top sucks and overheats. It's like me when I watch- ….never mind~ Anyway, please enjoy this. And I shall always be surprising you. This story that shall keep you on your feet and penis… Yes I said penis. Also in this the rating of this story shall go up to R… Oh yeah, sexy time~ Also I have learned what a quickie is so now I know! I am ready for war!

Enjoy this awesome story and this shall be my longest chapter yet. Oh yeah, Hetalia people will get this but I'm going in with all 5 meter!

*WARNING* The history in this are actually real facts. It's in books and in many different shows. The opinions and views, however, are mine. Then again, if you don't like lesbians and gays, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS STORY? Puff, hippogriff's… Ha-ha, get it? It's a creature... From Harry Potter and- Forget it! But I am majoring in History so I watch a lot of shows about this so if you have any problems with what I wrote, please PM me. I will love to have a discussion on how I got my info and why I THINK I'm right. I can always be wrong. Please enjoy! J

* * *

We headed back to Alice's house and it started to rain hard. Alice was shaking with fear but I could tell she was trying to come back. I drove as safely as I could and I arrived at the house. I opened the garage, noticing nobody was home yet, and closed the garage. I got out of my truck and went to Alice's side, who was still inside it.

I opened the door and took her out bridal style and closed the door. She opened the door into the house and still nobody was there. Alice's phone rand and it was Jasper. He told us that Carlisle was at the police station to do something about the protesters. The rain is coming down hard so they can't get to their cars. They might be here in a good 2-4 hours.

I set my path to Alice's room, which was in the corner of the second floor. What I loved most about her room was that it was glass. The rain was hitting the glass and it looked amazing. I got Alice into bed, tucking us both into the blankets. I spooned her to me, holding her close. We both watched the rain and the thundering for about a good 30 minutes before Alice had calmed down and spoke, "Why are people like that?"

"Well it's like telling a Jewish person that it's okay to eat pork," I explained, jokingly, but it didn't work.

"But what's so wrong with us?"

"Nothing is Alice. I love you and hopefully, you love me."

"I do Bella, more than I've loved anyone else before… But why would people think like that?"

"Well… Okay I'm turning into a nerd but its beliefs. The biggest belief is that anal and oral sex don't allow for procreation so it's bad. Sex should only be for procreation. It's just sex."

"Who says this?"

"The last time I checked, the Church said this. Georgia than had a law outlawing anal sex. But they would only target gay men. The law was said as biased and wrong. You would technically have to put a camera in every spot to see if there is sex going on. Florida has that law too but who knows?"

"Well can't we explain to people that it's okay for two people to love each other?"

"Again, with the pork thing…"

"So nobody will learn."

"They will Alice. It's why the older generations don't like us but the newer one's do. We grow up in families or schools that you see it more openly so it's okay… I have something funny to tell you."

"Will it help me?"

"Yes. In Roman times, Gladiators used to practice the beliefs of Mithras. They would sacrifice a bull in his name and sit around it as the blood filled up a hole."

"So gross."

"Yup, it was done to give them strength. It was so popular that when emperors went to the gladiator battles they did it too. In fact, Constantine, the emperor who changed the religion of the Empire to Christianity used the birth of Mithras, December 25, as Jesus's birthday. But ask any Christian and they didn't know that."

"You should be a mechanic; you should be a history teacher. I just learned something."

"That's what happens when you search for porn and that came up."

"I love you Bella," Alice laughed out.

"I love you Alice. Nothing about us is bad and neither at those people. They have beliefs. Like the Nazi's."

"Yet the Nazi's killed a few 10 million plus people."

"Yes and Hitler was a Jew. The irony of it all."

We laid there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes before we closed them and our lips met. Every time we kissed, it was like there were fireworks, or thunder bolts, going off in my head.

As we progressed, it got farther. Soon we were both having our tongues in our mouths and I had a hand up her shirt. Her hands were tangled in my hair. She started to rub herself on me, which got me to moan and meet her with every movement.

I pulled away, letting us both have a breath, "Alice… Is this what you want to do? I won't be able to stop."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "I want you Bella. I don't want you to stop. In fact, go all the way. I want you to be mine."

I smiled and I took off her shirt before I connected our lips again. I felt up and down her body and she took one of her hands and slid them up my belly. I disconnected our lips but planted them on her neck, biting and sucking. She gasped a few times and had her legs rubbing together.

I took a hand and slid it under a cup and massaged her boob. This had her, moaning a little with each touch and hand press on her. The other hand went to the back and undid her bra. Once it came off, I took the boob I massaged and sucked it, playing with the tip.

Alice started to squirm and I could feel the wetness of her shorts on my leg as she moved around, moaning. I moved to the other boob and took but hands and undid her shorts. In one swift motion, I took off her shorts and panties. I was instantly hit with the smell of her wet center. She was blushing and breathing hard, trying to cover herself but my hands held hers and I make a trail of saliva and teeth marks to her core.

I took a lick at her hole and she arched on the bed, saying my name. I then look a long lick before taking her and eating her out. She cried out and she had her hands in my hair. She kept moaning yes and my name, which I liked a lot. But halfway through, she pushed my off a little. I looked at her, licking my lips, silently asked what happened but she surprised me by pushing me on the bed, turning around and hovered over my head. I had the best view of her dripping core.

I felt her undo my jeans and pull it down. When I felt her tongue on me, it was amazing. I knew what sex felt like but this was so different. It made me see stars. As she went, I saw that my moans were making her wet so I brought her core to my face and ravished it. I moaned into her as my pleasure intensified and hers did too. I know she was close because she was sharking and she was getting rougher with her mouth. Almost like we were synchronized, our orgasms came and I yelled out Alice as she yelled at my name.

Alice rested on the pillows and I followed after, wrapping the blankets around us again and snuggling her to me. We both rested, noticing the storm was still bad as before but was now shaking the trees.

I kissed all over Alice's face, as she relaxed. Once I stopped she looked at me and spoke, "Thank you Bella."

"What do you thank me for? I didn't do much. But that was waaay better than porn," I said, amazed at her.

"So I have your approval?"

"You have my everything. That was way better than any masturbation."

I knew Alice was covered but I knew she was blushing bright red, "Before or after me?"

"After I saw you, I did more masturbation than in my whole life. You have a really nice body Alice. I won't lie."

Okay so beet red, so I told her lovingly, "But although you have a nice body, your face is the definition of perfect. I could get lost in your eyes for my whole life. And your smile, G-d your smile. It could stop wars. When you laugh, it's like angels singing. It's beautiful, you're beautiful Alice."

Alice kissed me softly. "My bear… I wish I could top that but I can't."

"You don't have to. You're with me so I know what you want to say. Thank you as well Alice."

For about an hour, we kissed and snuggled. Once the storm went down, we both got changed, though I dressed her, since she was tired and worn out from us. I exchanged touches that almost made her knees got weak. She leaned into me when she got dressed, "And to think, that was our first time. I'm sure you have more up your sleeve."

"Yeah baby. I may not like it in me but to f you with a dildo, that's hot."

I smacked her butt playfully and ran downstairs, with her yelling at me from behind. We came downstairs to find Emmet and Edward playing Call of Duty. Emmett was losing miserably. We came in and heard Emmett growl, "Edward, it's like you can read my mind. Stop it."

Edward saw us, waved high, while shooting Emmett in the balls. The game echoed the achievement 'Baller' and Emmett was pissed, "Just because I play more than you means nothing. Besides the same day I read minds, is the day I sparkle."

Alice giggle, "Edward you already do."

"Yet I still can't read mind."

We all laughed and relaxed until finally Emmett busted out, "I can't take this anymore. You guys sounded so hot."

Alice and I were confused; Edward slapped himself in the face, yelling at Emmett, "You stupid idiot. Why the hell did you tell them?"

I realized what they meant and smiled, "So Emmett, you heard us than?"

"Oh yeah, I knew Alice was bad but the words that came from her mouth. If mom was here, she'd be dead in a coffin."

"Well at least now you know what you're sex life won't be sounding like Emmett," I joked, holding Alice in my arms, who was smiling at my joking.

Emmett smirked, "Yeah well Rose seems to like it."

"Isn't she is drama Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Yep and she's good at it."

"Well that's called acting. She's acting like she's enjoying you sex."

"My cock is fucking big."

"Yes but nobody can see it. It's why a microscope can't see it. An atom slicer can't slice your penis at the size it's currently at."

Emmett just pouted, "Yeah and your cock is big right Bella?"

"Yes it is," I replied back, "So damn good, you heard your sister scream from pleasure."

Alice was red in the face and buried herself into my chest. I smiled and Edward slapped Emmett for us and told him to clean up the mess. Edward was an OCD neat freak but Emmett always did what Edward told him. When Emmett left, Edward turned to us, "Alice, did you enjoy it?"

Alice slowly left the protection of my chest, nodding, "It was the best experience of my life."

I smiled at her and took her hand, kissing it as Jasper spoke, "Good, now keep that moment in your head. Every time you do more, nothing will be as great as your first time. However Bella is excluded in this but… I'm glad you two are happy. Dad sent us back to make sure you two got home safe."

I smiled at Edward, "Thanks," and then my phone rang. I looked at the number and saw that it was my mom.

I sighed and got up, excusing myself and told Alice I was sorry. I went out front, where the rain picked up but I answered the phone, but not before recording the phone call, "Yes mom?"

"Bella… I'm so sorry for what I did," I heard my mom apologize but I caught the hint of lying in her voice. I knew she didn't mean it. She had a way with tones.

"Well when were you sorry for what you did? When you left or when you got back home to realize you weren't accepted anymore?"

"Bella... What your father did was unfair and uncalled for. He is a-"

"Better parent than you and always will be. Now you know what it's like to be not accepted."

"Bella, when you get back here, your father wants to talk to you."

"Oh you mean the man who tried to kill me and who you cheated on with Dad? No way. I'm old enough to know what I want. I choose to stay with dad. I'm also going to press charges on him. You may have settled this with Dad but not with me. Don't you ever call me again."

"Listen here you bitch. I'm the damn one who told him to hurt you. I was tired of you being the center of attention. I decided to let you live because I saw that all it did to hurt Charlie was to hurt you. Now I can tell people lies about you and get away with it. I'm the adult and you are my daughter. If I say, become un-gay, you fucking do it! Now, you'll come back at the end of this week."

"No and just so you know, to make sure nothing I said on this was going to be twisted, I have this recorded."

I heard no reply but I could hear her breathing heavily so I continued, "You listen to me. I'm going to end this call and the next call you get is from a lawyer. Please, have a good life and know that you are sick. Bye."

I shut my phone off, crying. I heard the door shut to see Alice standing; she waved, "Hey."

I smiled, instantly feeling better, "Hey there Pixie... How much did you hear?"

"Enough," was Alice's reply before she kissed me. We stayed like that before the rain started to get towards us so I moved us towards the door. We still stayed outside but away from the rain. Alice was holding my face, "I know of a lawyer that dad has. Can you send me the recording?"

I nodded silently, taking out my phone and sent it to Alice and then I sent it to Charlie. I sent a message with that to tell him that I was getting a lawyer.

We went inside before Charlie called me. He kept apologizing to me. I don't know what came over me but I told him that it wasn't his fault. He's the best Dad and no matter how much beer he drinks or how hard he works, he's the best parent a kid could have. We were both crying, Alice by me, holding my hand. By the end, Charlie said, "Bells… I heard about the protest and I got a tip that if they see you or Alice… They'll kill you."


	13. Chapter 13

Since I have nothing to do today, I shall write some more. Also… How can Bella use protection? They can't really get AIDS/HIV and Alive isn't getting pregnant… That would be cool though but I already made Bella stronger than she was before. I hate when things get too supernatural and weird. Then it messes with the story. Also I hate cheaters so you'll never have a cheater in my story unless she dies or gets hurt (Like Esme. She's ruined and fucked! Yes I cursed!) SO Please enjoy my story!

* * *

So with that said, at that moment, Carlisle walked in with the rest of the crew. Jasper saw Edward and ran to him, "Edward!"

We all smiled, forgetting the problems, as we saw Jasper kiss Edward like it's been years. I went back to the phone, "Why would these people do this?"

"Because they have no class," I heard Charlie huff, "But I spoke with Carlisle. He should be back now. I'll let him explain to you our options. Whatever you choose, I'm with you 100%."

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you later."

"No problem. See you later Bells."

I shut the phone off and we all sat in the living room. All the couples sat next to each other, though Jasper sat in Edwards lap in his wheelchair. Carlisle cleared his throat before speak, "So I take it Bella deflowered you?"

Alice blushed, and I smiled, "Dad, that's mean. Do I yell at you each time you and mom go at it? No wonder Edward gets his voice from."

"Hey there," Edward warned, "I can say the same thing to you. Bella was quiet but you screamed so loud all the animals within the property left."

Alice stuck her tongue out playfully and we all watched as Esme was chuckling, "I don't care what either of you all do. Just don't do this anymore. You are all dating and we all know that you don't get a lot of privacy in your own homes and there are problems. It's okay to tease but remember, you all do it too."

The look Esme gave us was one of trickery. Like she had all of our times together on tap and wasn't afraid to spill it out to a website or put it on and make us watch it. I mean, if it was Alice masturbating, I'd watch that but then I'd be no better than 66. Then again, Alice is my girlfriend.

Carlisle got serious, "So Bella, Charlie and I were talking and we have some options. We cannot arrest the protesters, since they have a right to. However if they touch your car, damage anything, or hurt you, then it can be shut down and they are all arrested. Charlie is already going over to the reservation to remind them of what I just said. So you have a few options. They can't come on this property since our house is so far away from where the road is. If someone steps on this land, it's not by mistake. I put signs everywhere and when you enter through our private driveway, it says our name. You can stay with us if you want. You can go back home. We won't stop you and Alice but we will constantly have one of us near you. Edward will be getting out of his wheelchair tomorrow so even he can help you."

Jasper was happy at that and kissed Edward's cheek, "My gimp."

I had to stop myself from laughing but I answered, "If it's no trouble with you, I'd like to stay here. I know I'm safe and it's better. However I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense," Esme waved off, "You're one of us now. You are allowed to stay here until you are better. I'm sure Alice will be very happy."

Alice nodded, holding me closer, "You can stay in my room. The closer you are to me, the better I feel."

I smiled and when back to Carlisle, "I don't need someone near me at all times. That'll show then that I'm afraid of them and that I'm scared. That's what they want. Emmett and everyone can be near me but I can be fine alone. You're forgetting, I live with Charlie. Every room, literally, has a box of ammo and a gun. My room has one too."

Emmett laughed, "Bella has gone redneck."

"So? Just because I have more manners than you," I teased, kissing Alice's hand, holding it to my heart.

Carlisle nodded at my decision, "I'll go call Charlie and let him know. Then we shall enjoy dinner. My wife is making a huge meal for us all since our two children have gotten on the football team."

Emmett boasted, "Yeah baby! Don't you worry Bella. I've got your blind side. I won't let anyone go near you."

"I know you won't Emmett. You're a brick wall," I told him, watching Alice play with my hair.

Everyone left, even Edward who decided to walk without the wheelchair, so Jasper was holding him. I smiled at those two. I loved them; they made me feel good about being with Alice. That no matter what happens; I'm going to be with her. I'm going to protect her with my life, even if it kills me.

Alice was listening to my heart before she started humming. I realized it was the tune to 'Don't Rain on My Parade.' I smiled as she got really into humming it. Soon instead of the tune she was singing it. I watched her as she sang and bellowed out the last lyrics. If she didn't get on Broadway, than they were missing out on some talent. Her words seem to carry me away to what she was thinking of.

I knew what it was. She was thinking of us. She was thinking what I was thinking. Neither of us were hurt by the protestors and loved each other more than ever. I was glad she wanted to be with me like I want to be with her.

For the next week, each day was a good day. I saw nobody give me a dirty look and every day after school was football practice. Since I took weightlifting already, I didn't have to stay after practice to lift a few weights. Alice and Rosalie were there every day with us. Rosalie was in the stands and Emmett always came to her during the breaks. Alice sat on the bench with the other players. The 66 guy wasn't put on the team. Everyone talked to Alice and even joked with her.

But during a play, I could feel her eyes on me. At one point, I decided to look at her after I threw the ball. I was afraid of going to Alice, for I would ravish her then and there. She was looking over my body, watching my muscles contract, and she was licking her lips. Damn, the things she did to me.

After the first week, we had a game. It was a practice game with a nearby school. They weren't the best but it was to see if we were good enough. We, the whole family and Charlie, went to the game. I said good-bye to them and Alice went with me. Since I was the only girl, I went to the girl's locker room. The only way in was the front door and Emmett stood in front of it to make sure no guy would do any funny business.

I got dressed in front of Alice, who watched me and even help me change. When I was done, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. Our heads were together and we relaxed into each other's holds. I leaned in for a kiss and soon it turned into a make-out. I had her against a locker. My hands were on her hips, holding her up a little while her hands were in my hair.

The only thing stopping us was a pounding on the door and a loud voice, "Bella, stop doing my sister. You've been in there long enough."

We slowly pulled apart, kissing lightly as our breath went back to normal. I put her down and we fixed each other. I put away my stuff and I locked it. We exited the locker room and walked with Emmett to the boy's locker room. Alice stayed outside as I went in. The boys all clapped for me when I came in.

I smiled and began to talk, "Hello there boys. I cannot say we are men, I most certainly am not, but tonight and every other night, we begin as boys. But when we finish, for we shall, and we win, we will all become men!"

All the guys yelled and clapped. I talked again, "This might not be a real game but we have on our shoulders the whole town. We are going to make them proud. We are going to give them what they want. If you say football is fun, then obviously you don't know how it's spelt. Fun is W-I-N. That spells fun."

I pointed to a player, number 14, "How do you spell fun?"

In the loudest voice, that was sent into the other team's locker room, "W-I-N! We shall win!"

I smiled and nodded, "See? You can have fun. Now who's ready to go have some fun?"

All the players yelled and we put our hands in as a group, them chanting hooah, "We are?"

"Spartans!" Everyone screamed and we all ran out the door, Alice was gone, and we ran through the banner. I didn't expect many people but everyone from the town was here. There was a small set of people for the visitors. Emmett, a few kids and I went to the center and screamed, "This is Sparta!" and kicked where there was a person in front of us and they fell down in slow motion.

The crowd went nuts, though I could see a small section booing and scowling. Guess they were my fans so I waved at them, just for spite.

As the game went, I got used to being the leader. I used the plays coach taught us and a few from my head. We never let them gain a goal. In fact within the first 10 yards of their position, we stole the ball back. Each time we did it, Alice and the gang were screaming. By the break, I looked over to where the group was and they were still there, however of a few of them looked like I was actually doing a good job. The town, where some of them weren't yelling or booed us, were on their feet by half-time.

The halftime was filled with me sitting next to Alice as she kissed all over my face, giving me water. From throwing from my arm, if I lifted a water bottle, I might hurt myself. So Emmett helped me but cold-compressing my arm and Alice gave me water. Coach told me to sit out for a few and put in the back-up quarterback.

I watched as he didn't throw hard enough, sending the ball into the other teams hands. And my aching heart had to watch them score a touchdown and an extra point. Although it was 36-7, it shouldn't have been anything but a 0. I kissed Alice and when I went back in, the crowd was screaming. I saw that a few of my 'fans' tried booing at me and the people around them were yelling at them. I think they were escorted out of the stands.

I got us back into the game and by the end, it was 50-7. We were making sure out kicker got a few goals to make to try out his role. The game went great and I promised the backup quarter back, his name was Josh, that I would help him with his arm. He needs to lift more upper body weights.

We all went back and I got changed. Emmett and I, since Alice kissed me before going back to her parents, went into the boy's locker room; where I entered screaming, "Where are my men?"

A few of them were still changing and stuff but they all knew I wasn't interested at their parts.  
They all screamed and cheered. Coach quieted us all down and spoke, "I've never been more proud than I am now. We know what to fix and what to improve on. Now let's see… Who deserve the game ball?" He held up the football we were using. All the players chanted, "Bella, Bella," then it changed to, "The Bear, the Bear, the Bear."

I took the football and held it up, making everyone scream. I got congratulated and thanked everyone. Once Emmett was done, we headed out the rooms and towards the parking lot. Alice came up to me, bring me closer to her, "Hey there bear. Did you know you even growl when you're on the field?"

"Really? Guess I am a bear. But if I am one, I'm gonna need a mate than. Will you be it?" I sweetly whispered, giving her a soft kiss on her nose.

"As long as I can be your pixie, I don't mind it."

We enjoyed our closeness but soon we moved apart and headed home. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I wished it lasted as long as it did. I went to my truck to find a piece of paper. I got it and opened it. It was of me being eaten by a wolf. I turned around, hearing something in the bushes, almost like giggling, yelling. "Listen up. You think this is funny? First of all," I said, pointing to myself in the picture, "I do not look like this. It's very flattering but my boobs are not that big and my nose is messed up. That is a crime to all artists everywhere. Second, it should be a bear. Third, if it was someone eating me, it better be of Alice and not this dirty dog. Forth and last note, grow the fuck up. At least I have more balls than you."

Out came Jacob from the bushes, who looked pissed, "Excuse me, I made that."

I looked at the picture nodding, ripping it up, "I should have known. I won't tell my Dad but don't do this again. And get it correctly next time."

Jacob was growling so I growled back. After a while of our stare down he stopped but I kept going, moving forward while he went backwards. He ran off and I stood there. I turned around and saw everyone from the game and Alice looking at me. I guess they saw everything. They all clapped and I bowed slightly.

Maybe I could have a good life here. As long as I never have to see my mom ever again. I took Alice home and we got dressed and slept, too tired to eat dinner. I feel into a deep sleep, only dreaming of Alice. My life was damn good.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay soooo it seems my past comment was wrong -_- Girls can get AIDS/HIV from other girls BUUUUT it is a smaller chance. It's not like girls have a penis… Unless it's a toy, but then you use protective stuff and lotion. However, please use non-scented. You never know if that person is allergic. It's the small things in life, like you penis XD Just kidding everyone. So after this, what other story do you readers want? PM me whatcha might want. I am finishing a House of night series with Stevie Rae and Aphrodite and I am starting a Hunger Games but with my own twist. I won't say who's the couple but it shall be rated M. Not for sex but for images, language, stories, and maybe sex. But it's gonna be awesome and long; like my penis. So please enjoy this and I really Google's what the high school team was. I really wanted it to be a cool team, found out it's the Spartans. They used an actual high school. Go figure. Please enjoy

* * *

After the weekend, which was filled with easy homework, and being with Alice, Monday we all went to school. Football was really important to this small town since this was the only high school around Forks and was the only good form of football. Sorry Seahawks, we love you but you never come to Forks to play.

Emmett and the players were there as we pulled up and they brought all the new guys varsity jackets with the football stiches on them. Mine had that and a 'C' for captain. I knew we were choosing one but I never knew it would be me.

I wore it with pride and held Alice close to me as everyone in our family talked about class. As each minute passed, more people came over to say hi to me and wish us, Emmett and I, luck on our games. We had soccer and basketball but we never won and it wasn't as serious as football.

Before the bell rang, we went to class. Since Alice and I had all classes together, until the last one, we held hands and walked. As I passed people by I got high-fives and some girls looked at me like I was sex-on-two-legs. I looked at Alice, whispering softly, "Alice, I've gotten Victoria, dealt with my mother, twice, and dealt with Jacob… Why am I afraid of these girls? They look like they want to eat me."

"Well that makes two of them," Alice replied, smirking at me.

"Well I don't mind that as long as I get to eat you. I love you Alice."

"I love you Bella now let's go to class superstar."

Class went like normal. We took notes, quizzes, but the weirdest experience was with my history teacher. She was always nice to us but today she was extra weird. When she went to give us our papers back, when our hands touched, she started to freak out. I wasn't freaking, in fact I was so happy with my grade I showed Alice, who kissed my cheek.

She excused herself to the bathroom and gave us a lot of homework but that was normal. It was always puzzles.

We left the room, but I went up to her, asking, "Are you okay ma'am?"

She looked at me and sighed, "You're making me question my insanity."

"Have you been talking to Alice's brother Emmett? That makes you question your insanity."

"No... It's just you remind me of one of my friends. Looks exactly like you. She likes girls too but I grew up in a very religious home. In fact, my mother lives with me."

"How come? If I'm allowed," I asked, it was break, so we had about 25 minutes before next class. They started this a few weeks ago, Alice was in the room too but she was standing by the door.

"You are… My mother has health problems but I tried to tell her once that I loved my friend but she doesn't realize where she is so it was like it was her house and she said she wanted me out… that was yesterday. I left the house in a fit of rage…"

"Does your friend know?"

"I told her a week ago. She was happy about it. She didn't kiss me but she took my hand and kissed it. She said that she could wait for me. She knows my mom. She said that I have her number and whenever I want, she'll drop what she's doing, and I quote, even if it's to talk to the Pope, and go on a date with me."

"Well does your mom know about Alice and me?"

"Yes. She went to your game with me last night. I brought her home and you gave me the courage to tell."

"Well Alice and I have nothing to do after school. No practice, coach is out with his wife. I don't know if Alice is okay with it but we can talk to your mom with you. It helps when you have people who are in the same boat. My mom tried having me killed."

"My mom almost sent me to a camp to get rid of my weirdness."

Alice spoke softly, "Mine actually did it but to cure me of my weirdness. I escaped and Bella found me when we were kids… I think that's when I truly fell in love with her. She didn't want to leave me."

"So then, it's settled. Shall we meet you after school ma'am?"

"Yes and for this day forward, my name is Natasha."

Alice and I smiled and we told her we'd see her later. As we left, I looked back to see her smiling and holding onto a necklace. She looked happy and like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

We both went to our next class. We got there 10 minutes early so we sat down and she went into my legs and laid on my chest. I kissed her softly, there were no kids around and said, "So you fell in love with me?"

"Yes… the day you got into the accident was the day I told you I liked you. Your dad was picking you up. You smiled and kissed me on the cheek. You're exact words were, 'Good, now I don't have to be secretive in my feelings for you.'"

"Wow, I must have been really nice as a kid… Now I'm just an ass," I joked, kissing her neck.

She moaned softly and looked at me, "No, you're still the kind, lovable, bear I fell for as a kid. I'm glad you fell for me."

"Who said I fell? I'm still falling for you."

"Then I'm falling with you."

"Well than keep close to me. I'll take the brunt of the fall when we land."

"I'll turn sideways so we both take it. When I fall, I'll be in your arms."

We heard awwws and looked to realize the hallway was full of people. Wow, guess I got caught in it all. I scratched my neck, "Sorry guys. Didn't realize you were all there."

I got replies back of 'no worries', 'I do that too', 'it was hot', and even 'g/d loves you, why worry?' I really shouldn't have worried about the kids at school. They were all, mostly, okay with Alice and I. We went to class and lunch. Emmett was basking in his popularity as kids came up to the table to sit and talk, or to say hi, or congratulate us. One guy tried hitting on Rosalie but she turned to Emmett and asked why this girl was talking to her?

I owwwwed him as he walked away, sad. Alice didn't seem all that mad about me getting compliments. But I could tell the girls' looks were bothering her. So I got on my seat and table and shouted, "Excuse me!"

Everybody shut up and looked at me. I started, "Hello Forks High! My name is Bella Swan; I'm the quarterback on the football team."

The cafeteria erupted in, "This is Sparta!" due to the show in the beginning of the game.

I raised my hands and lowered them to quiet them down again, "Listen, I love you all and appreciate the comments and stuff but I am taken by a beautiful, goddess whose name is Alice Cullen. Please don't come near me if it's for me to date you or do you. I'd rather do her once than have unlimited sex with every girl here. Thank you and please, enjoy your lunch."

As soon as I got down, Alice was looking at me, shaking her head, "You are unbelievable."

"Yeah I know but I do it for you love," I replied, kissing her on the lips.

As we ate I noticed a lot of the girls looked sad and defeated but a few looked like I just put a challenge in front of them. I took Alice's hand and kissed her, "No matter what people throw at us, I'm never going to cheat on you or go to another girl. And I know you won't leave me, unless you tell me you are."

Alice smiled, kissing me back, "I know you won't do that to me. I understand that a few of these girls will try to do stuff to you and I know you won't accept that. I love you Bella."

"I love you Alice."

The bell rand and we all got up, exiting the cafeteria. Class and weightlifting went normal. When I finished I brought Alice in the locker room as she helped me get ready for going to meet the lady. She already texted Carlisle and I told Emmett what was happening.

We left and went back to the room. Before we got to the door, we couldn't hear her say the name but we knew she was talking to the girl she liked.

"Hey there…. Yeah I know I should call more often… I missed your voice and you so much… I'm going to tell her off. I want to be with you… Thank you… Okay well I'll take to you later."

I was sure the other girl shut the phone off but she was crying softly, like she was happy and said what she wanted to say to her but didn't, "I love you… I want to be with you. Thank you for dealing with me for all those years. Thank you for waiting. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

We stood by the door while Natasha composed herself. She told us to follow her. I trusted her and we went on our way. She brought us to this nice house. It wasn't like mine, a little smaller, but it had a chain mailbox. The front was full of trees and flowers. We went into the house and it was like we walked into the most modern show room. It looked so nice.

Natasha put down her stuff and slowly went into the living room. We stayed in the entryway as we heard an old, creaky voice, "So Natasha, you came back? Did you get rid of that girl?"

We both stepped forward as Natasha introduced us, "Mom, I would like you to meet my two best students. Bella Swan and Alice Cullen."

We both went up to her, shaking her hand. She wasn't blind but she couldn't walk. She had very little strength in her arms but her eyes could pierce through stone and break it.

We both sat down as the lady talked, "So you are the Bella? You have done a mighty fine job with the football team."

"Yes ma'am. I hope that we can make it to the end and win."

"Yes, I remember my days at high school. We won every game. Are you dating someone? Obviously your boyfriend must not be happy that you are on an all guy's team?"

"Actually she's sitting beside me."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, I'm a lesbian. My girlfriend is Alice Cullen and she's next to me. I love her to death but I don't think she's jealous about me on the team. In fact, I stood up during lunch on a table and told everyone I'm hers."

"But Jesus doesn't like gays."

"Well does the Bible say anything about liking gays or people?"

"No, certainly not Jews. Dirty people."

"Then Jesus doesn't like you, or Natasha. Jesus doesn't like your church, Jews, Arabs, America, or even porn stars."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Where in it in the Bible does it say that Jesus loves his followers? He didn't want to be worshiped. He could be black, white, male, female, Arab, European, or gay. But he was Jewish. So you saying Jews are dirty, is the same as telling Jesus he's a dirty person. He was 100% Jewish."

She shut up for a second before she stared at me, "Get out of my house."

"Sorry," I said back to her, "This isn't your house. You left your house and living here, in your DAUGHTER'S house. So only she can tell me what I can or can't do in her home," I looked at Natasha, "Does she pay for being here?"

This was where Natasha got serious, "No, even as a kid, I had to work to pay for my own food and clothing. Dad thought she was insane and gave me money. She's never spent a dime on me and doesn't pay for anything here in my home."

"I won't go against what you believe but get your facts straight ma'am. I've spent my whole life learning of any question or comment my mom might make to me so I can make her feel worthless. She hates me just as much as you seem to hate your daughter. But my mom went overboard and tried to kill me so she'll have more attention and be with a few other men. Be proud of your daughter ma'am."

The lady was crying, looking at her daughter "Is this true?"

"Yes mom… I will do anything for you, anything. You gave birth to me, but I can't keep hurting myself for you. I love a girl, mom. More than anything in this world. I love her and I don't care what you think."

"…Get me into a nursing home, now. I can accept that you want to be free but I will not live in a house where there are lesbians."

Alice gave Natasha a card, which was probably Carlisle's card. Natasha took us outside, hugging us both, "Thank you… I owe you my life."

"Now there, we are just like you. I love Alice and she loves me but not everyone is accepting of that. One day, I want to meet this girl of yours. How old is she, is my only question?" I asked, hugging her back.

"She's 3 years younger than me actually."

"Ohhh somebody is a cougar~"

"Hush you," she let us both go and wiped her eyes, which were leaking, "Now both of you are exempt for tonight's homework for this whole week… It's the most I can do. And one day, you'll meet her. She's amazing."

Alice and I left, heading home. We were so in a high, none of us noticed a man watching us leave the house or following us in a car on our way to Alice's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so yes I did get a message asking why I updated the Chapter 14 and changed the names. Welllll somebody didn't like them, WHICH IS FINE. It's not like this is a real story (I wish) and that about 3,500 have read it so far to the end so their name was read. No pressure XD But no, it's all good. Just saying also, you don't have to like what I put in the story. It's just that for my whole life, I love history and I love what makes certain things funny. Like I find Judaism and Christianity funny as hell, and I'm Jewish. I grew up Jewish, my grandparents are very kosher, got a bat mitzvah, but I live in the very deep south. Unless you go to the old people communities, you have no temple but 150+ churches and mosques. Yes, I have counted them and there are more opening! How many places do you need?

Anyway, I please do love reviews and I have been writing them without reviews but that's because someone keeps begging for them so I'm stocking them up so I can write them and put them up each day, NOT THE SAME DAY… unless I get rewarded with sexy time, then I shall. I'm secretly a perv for those who don't know. I oodles at your noodles if I like them. I can't blame myself, there's only a very small population of good looking woman and they are ALL over the age of 60. Two words: plastic surgery.

Oh yeah… And if you actually think I do that, you're insane! I look at you booty's! Arrrgggg~ I'm a pirate. I want your booty; can I look in your chest? XD

Also for baddiemaggie and Love it, I shall update more and... more sexy time? Fine but I'm getting dirty with it next chapter. You better be happy with that. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Ms. Natasha did that. We know she was a lot happier in class. She's a very religious lady, always saying how she hopes Jesus is with us, no matter our religion. She sounded like a girl in my old school. She was the only friend I had; her name was Allison. She was always nice, straight, but didn't care who you liked. If you were hurt or your parent was severely sick, her church would pray for you. They even raised enough money for a girl whose mom was sick and they needed food. So they got her a nice sized gift card. Always sweet to me, I wonder how she's doing?

Anyway, from the last time I heard, Ms. Natasha was very happy now that her mother was safe in a home and she could be with that girl of hers. We have yet to know her name but this was a nice lady. She came in once with flowers, a bear, and tons of chocolate. Some kid asked what the occasion was.

The lady wore a button down shirt, work pants that the leg pants were tucked into these leather shoes. I couldn't see her, her face was covered in sunflowers, but she had brown hair like me. She replied, "Just because. I thought of her and I had to do something special."

Life was getting good. Esme and I made food every night and I slept with Alice every night… Sorry perverts, not like that. Sure we get really hot and heavy but nothing like Jasper. It's like every three days they do it. They are even ordering a new bed frame. Theirs is creaking and might break… I wonder why?

Emmett and Rosalie were working on this car I found. It was abandoned. It was an old muscle car. We were thinking of giving it to Ms. Natasha's girlfriend. She was always sweet and she drove around in a bad car. Rosalie didn't mind that but she wanted her to drive in something that didn't break down every month.

It was about 25% finished. Rosalie had all the car parts in and she was ordering the interior and tires. Then a nice paint job, some accessories, and fixing the truck area. Emmett was going to 'pimp' the ride with stereos and secret compartments for stuff. He was also going to add the best stabilizers. Why? Because he made the trunk like a bed so if they want to do something, the trunk is open able from inside with air conditioning and nobody will now what they are doing… Only Emmett would think of that but Rosalie is shockingly allowing him to do so.

Edward was doing much better, however I think he might have to be sent back to the hospital. Ever since he got into that accident, it's like they think they'll lose each other so they fuck all night. I mean, I do like my time with Alice but every night? That's dangerous.

So currently, we were all in the Cullen's home, watching the Seattle Seahawks kick ass. I'm telling you. They will win Super Bowl 2014. I bet money on their games each time. Sometime I vote against them but really, did they really have a chance against the Colts? Nope. So anyway, I was grilling outside. It was a pool party type thing for the kids. Emmett had wanted an area outside, covered, for a TV comfort area. So he got it. We were watching the Seahawks win ANOTHER game for their season, when the skies turned black and you could hear the thunder.

Everyone got out of the pool, which I still can't believe they built in this type of a place but whatever. When you have money, you have money. We released the big covering over the patio, my idea, so when the first drops of rain came down, it was all good. And also at that moment, the steaks were done.

Everyone took their food, sat, and we ate. There were moans coming from everywhere. Jasper was the happiest, "Bella, you cooked my steak exactly how I like it. How did you do it?"

"Well you like it how the very few amount of people like it. You can't use a dry rub only on a well-done steak. That's why it comes out burnt with no juices. You need a liquid base and constantly move it. Sure it takes time and caring but it's tender and juicy," I explained, chewing on my very rare-done steak. If it's not bleeding, I don't like it.

Edward laughed a little, "No wonder you like Alice."

I laughed a little as Alice blushed, "and no wonder you like Jaspers hole too. If you eat your steak like you have sex, I feel very sorry for Jasper." He liked the dry rub I made.

We all joked and laughed, all sitting with our significant other. Alice snuggled close to me, wrapping a blanket around us as the wind grew a bit colder and the rain was hitting hard. Within this chaos, there was this look of peace and order. All the rain went to the trees and no matter how hard the wind blew, the trees wouldn't break.

It was nice until I noticed something in the trees. Although the meadow was nice, the trees were dark. I looked closely and noticed something in them. I was calm when I mentioned to Rosalie, "Hey Rose. Don't freak, don't look non-normal, but watch the tree line. We are being watched."

I kept my position as I hoped Rosalie took me seriously. After a minute she spoke, "There are about 5 guys there. Two of them are watching us. One is telling them what we are doing, the other is telling the other three."

I nodded, holding Alice closer to me, who was calm as I was, rubbing my back and kissing my neck. I turned a little to Jasper, "Can you go inside calmly, speaking in a loud but calm voice, if anyone wants something after you went to the bathroom? Go get Dad and mom and tell them to call my dad and the cops."

Jasper nodded. We spent the next minutes just talking about random stuff, with Rosalie pretending she was looking out the forest, softly talking with Emmett about the men. Then Jasper got up, asked about what I said, with the normal Emmett quip of, "you're gonna wash your hands after though right?" and went inside.

After a few, he came back. He went back to Edward and said quietly, "I told Dad what was happening. He told us that was smart, not to panic or move. He's calling Charlie and they are going behind where they are. If they find someone, it's a year in jail and a hefty fine. As soon as we saw them, we saw them move into the trees. There was yelling and screaming. I didn't notice or see a girl but I guessed there were more than 5 people there.

After 30 minutes, we cleaned up and went inside. Carlisle was on the phone, writing down stuff. The printer was going off, printing pictures and stuff, and Esme gestured to us to put away the stuff and sit down. It was a family meeting as Carlisle got the papers together and ended his call.

He sat down signing, "So who wants to guess how many were in the forest?"

And just as fast Emmett raised his hand like he was in 1st grade and this was an answer he knew, "oh, oh, me me. Pick me. I know the answer. Please, pick me.

It was the comedic relief we all needed. I sighed, laughing, "Yes Emmett?"

"About 15 men, 3 girls, and 2 dogs. I heard some barking," Emmett said, like it was the correct answer.

Carlisle smiled, "Close, one girl, 19 men, and 3 dogs. You'll get it next time… The 5 you saw was like the scouting party to see what we were doing. They supposedly were here accidently but the only way to get here is by road. There is a big break in the land between us and the reservation, almost like the trench in the ocean. You need to jump that with superhuman powers and it also has signs there all over, marking my land."

Alice spoke, "What did they want?"

"Well one of the leaders said they were lost. Another said they were planning to talk to Bella and Alice and peacefully convince them to not be gay. The youngest man there, who owns the 3 dogs, was scared and pleaded to tell the truth if he wasn't charged. Turns out, they had guns hidden in the forests. If Bella and Alice said np, they were going to wait at night and kill us to prove us wrong."

The room got cold very fast, "So the young man is going with them to find and retrieve the guns. They are not only getting years in jail but also attempt of manslaughter. We don't have to go to court, as they accepted a plea bargain within hearing they were ratted out."

I asked, "Was Jacob Black on of the men?"

"No, they found him on the reservation, different cops who were telling the elders what happened. They said he was fixing the bikes that were broken. In fact the owner on the property is known for going against the elders and doesn't let Jacob say his feeling on this issue or leave the place when it's working time. So Jacob was clean."

We all nodded and after a few, Emmett could still hear the game going on. As the crowd grew louder, Emmett and I were listening more closely. We loved to take their plays and make them our own. We won every game each week, except for one but that was because they had their own referee and he cheated. He was found taking bribes. Alice was on the bench each game and she kissed me every time we lost and we won, so there were tons of times to make-out against the lockers.

So by the end of the game we heard, "Touchdoooown Seahawks!" and we all went ballistics. Did I love this family or what?


	16. Chapter 16

*IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:*

Soooo who's ready for sexy time? Yes, I have really gone all out on this one. Also by like chapter 20 or so, I'll end this, unless you want a crappy sequel like New Moon. But I'll give you props if someone can answer me this: Why is the title of this story called 'Getting to know you"? If you win before the 20th chapter, you…get a prize? I don't know what buuut if you want to be in the story or be named Natasha's girlfriend…who I didn't realize resembles me… I just got leather boot shoes… Damn, I'm good. But please, once more, thank you for reading this and please, even a guest can do it. I look at my email 24/7 so you'll get a reply the same day or next morning, if you read this at night. Also I have a nice number of these saved up so you don't have to worry much about me updating. But again, please anyone can tell me the answer. If can be to, there are hints in the story, to other stuff. I'll take all guesses but there is only one right answer and it has to be SPECIFIC. Not a vague answer. Don't Google it either -_- Cheaters~

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Charlie came to the Cullen's house. He hasn't slept yet, so I set up the guest bedroom and he slept there. He was supposed to tell us the rest of what happened but we all agreed to wait. He really needed some sleep.

Currently I was watching last night's game with Emmett, making up plays for the games. Our final game, if we won and went to be state champions was a week after super bowl. So we could watch what they did and see if we would win. That's what we did but no other team took the time to do. Other players did the same with other top football teams. Our coach was good but he didn't mind us doing this. He said he gets paid to do nothing and win. That's the best job for him.

Alice was next to us. She was lying on the couch with her head on my lap. She was playing with my hair and sometimes I'd growl, which Emmett didn't make fun of me for. What can I say? I'm whipped like whipped cream. Sometime during this all, she got up and exclaimed, "I have to go to the store. Emmet, may I steal Rosalie?"

Emmett was too absorbed into the game to notice but mumbled, "Just ask her. I don't own her."

I smiled at him and took Alice's hand, kissing her palm, "You okay love?"

She smiled down at me, "Yes my bear. I just need to pick up a few things. I forgot them and Rosalie might help me with them."

I nodded and soon Rosalie, as if she knew, was down in shoes and got her keys, yelling, "Come on Alice!"

I watched Alice leave, but I air kissed her and she caught it, holding it to her lips before she closed the door. I sighed, sitting back. I loved Alice. She was the best thing for me and I was glad that she decided to like me back. She's amazing.

We finished the game and went over the plays and what they did. Esme gave us lunch and we scarfed it down. When we did, Charlie came out of the room, rubbing his eyes, "I smell food."

Esme smiled, "Well sit down Charlie. I'll bring out your food."

Now Esme is the best mom ever but she's know Charlie longer than most people, as I have. He drinks two beers. One's cheap and one is reeeealy expensive. He never gets his favorite since he thinks it's a waste unless it's a special occasion. Out comes Esme who hands him lunch and two, TWO, of his favorite beer.

I should have taken a picture, he face was golden. Like someone had given him a gun for free. Esme laughed at this, walking back, "and when you head home, I have a 4 pack of them. I got two of them so that you'd be comfortable in this house."

"Thank you ma'am," was his reply but he was hypnotized by the beer. Yuuup, my dad.

He ate the sandwich and Esme sat down with us. Carlisle was working at the hospital so but he knew everything already.

Charlie explained, drinking his beer, "The intel from the young kid was 100% correct. Every spot he showed us was guns and bullets. When we told the reservation, they thought we were lying until the young boy told them that the elders had planned this. We can't do it based off one guy since he was the only one to talk but I went over before I came here. Billy tried to sway me to let the boys off with a warning but I told him no. Bells is my daughter and I like Alice."

"Most people do," Emmett boomed, smiling.

"I second that," I said, raising a hand, smiling.

"Well anyway, he warned me to not do this but I told him it's illegal of me to do that. This week, by the end, they want to have a nice talk with you and Bella. I told them that you shall have an escort of police to be there when they talk. Any threats or violence will be met with arrests."

"Also… I called up this lawyer that you gave me… His name was... I forgot it."

"His name is Folgers, like the coffee," Esme replied, smiling, "He's a family friend."

"Yup, that's him. He's my age but he looked like his blood was made out of energy drinks. Bells, he said with the evidence of everything, letters I saved up of your mom's…"

"Cheaters?" I quipped in, trying to help.

"Yes, them, and you're phone call, he said not only can you sue and win but charge them on trying to kill you. He said that the thing I let off on was a traffic violation, an accident. But this was planned and pre-meditated. Since Phil and your mom are married now, you can sue for a few mill. Sure you won't get it but he said a minimum amount is 1.5 million, to receive, since Phil signed a contract. He will be put in jail, as will your mom."

"Fine by me," I said smiling, "Maybe with that money, you can take a vacation and a new car."

Charlie smiled, drinking the last of his beer and slowly drank the second one, like he was savoring the beer. Alice can in with Rosalie, hiding bags behind their back.

I looked as Rosalie closed the door. They were completely black bags with no name on it so why would they hide it.

They waved nervously at everyone before running upstairs. Crazy girls.

We all talked and had some fun. The girls came down with Rosalie going to Emmett and Alice coming down. She first went over to Charlie, hugging him, and then came to me.

I kissed her softly before she went into my arms. We were all happy and soon Charlie left. Esme came him some containers of food and the 4 pack. He held the beer like it was his baby. It was so funny to watch. When I turn 21, I can get it for him. He deserves it. I'm no drinker, but Charlie has always said that if I want to try something, it's fine. I'm with family and I know my limits.

Dinner was going to be late. We wanted to wait for Carlisle. But Emmett soon got really hungry so Rosalie took him to a diner for a quick bite. But when they left, Alice went to her room. I went up after her when I told Esme I'd be with Alice. She was in Carlisle's study, on his lab top.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, opening it. I walked in to the view of a candle-lighted room. The room was nice and the bad had rose petals on it. I tried to find Alice but then I felt two arms snake around my waist.

A small but sexy voice was sounded behind me, "I wanted to do something like this for a while. Rosalie helped me go to a store to get some…stuff."

I smiled, "That wouldn't have to involve a dildo right?"

"Meany, how'd you know?"

"Blacked out bags and no name of the store. Why else would a store carry bags like that? …Let me guess it vibrates?"

"Big meany."

I giggled a little. I liked what she did; it made me feel special to her. I turned around to only see her face. But when I wrapped my arms around her, it was bare. I looked at her carefully. She only wore a lace see through bra and panties just the same with a G-string back. Damn, was I going to die tonight?


	17. Chapter 17

*IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ* Yes, special prize to whomever guesses it, why is the title of this story called 'Getting to Know you'. You can guess but it has to be specific. I'll tell you if you are correct in the reviews. If you are, decide what you want: something in the story, a crappy sequel, or yourself in the story. I really need more characters. Thank you!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As soon as she saw me smiling at what she wore, that I 100% approved, she slowly took off my button down shirt, leaving my in a tank top and my cargo pants. We never wore shoes here. She slowly let her fingers roam my skin, leaving me to moan at her touch and growl a little.

She stood on her tippy toes but she slowly kissed down my neck, to my collarbone, and sucked and bit there. I was breathing heard and moaning. She stopped, looking up at me with her gorgeous but lust filled eyes, "Bella… My Bella."

I didn't notice that she was slowly pushing me backwards with her finger or that she was walking with this air that she knew she was hot and flaunting it.

I felt my legs hit the bed and I sat down, still looking at her. I could see everything yet it wasn't enough. She sat on my lap, moaning into my ear as she took the lobe of it and bite it, "I've been waiting for this for a while. You're mine for tonight, yes?"

Her hands were under my tank top, taking off the belt for my pants, making my mouth water and nodded my head. She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. I tried to kiss back but she pulled away, smirking, "You're mine tonight. What I do and want to do will be done. You're my Bella."

I didn't mind this at all. Normally I would be afraid but Alice knew not to try and chain me up. Emmett tried chaining us together and I freaked out like before when I heard my full name.

Alice smiled and kissed me softly before she went down on the ground, on her knees and lifted my top off a little. She licked and kissed my belly area, heading up to my boobs but then back down.

I was moaning and bucking a little, trying to relive the stress of my area. She didn't hold me down but she then went completely up and undid my bra, taking in a boob automatically and licking it. I couldn't help myself, "Fuck Alice."

I didn't know if I was allowed to talk but since she didn't yell at me or change, I took that as an okay. I just moaned mostly but she switched to the other boob. What I didn't notice, again, was that she had my pants opened and pulled down a little so everything was out for her to see. As soon as she was done, I felt her fingers slowly enter me. I gasped at the feeling but I moaned as she did me. She licked my clit and she went faster. But as soon as I tried to say something she pulled away. I moaned at the lost. She pushed me back on the bed, smiling, "Hold on. I have something better."

I waited and soon she came with a vibrating stap-on dildo. She had a bottle of lub too. I smiled as she tried to put it on. Now most people would get turned off by this but it was hot. She did it like a pro and got on top of me. I got a look of worry, this could hurt Alice.

However Alice smirked at me, "I did a lot of practice to make sure I did what I wanted. This isn't going to hurt."

"I feel cheated on," I whispered, my voice laced with love and lust.

"Well you're going to get fucked on so enjoy love." Alice started and put lub on the dildo then on my fingers. She pointed to her vagina, "I need you to lub it though."

I smiled, "With pleasure."

I first rubbed it around the outside and then when I got in, there was no mercy. I hit everything I could and when she said stop, I rubbed her clit. She took my hand away, breathing hard, "Not yet my Bella."

She did take my hand and lick the juices off. After she did that, and I got even more pressure, she angled herself on the dildo and went down in one slide. The juices squirted as she took it all in. She moaned as she went down, "Oh Bella."

I could feel the dildo against my clit and Alice's juices slowly going on my vagina. It was so sweet. After a few, Alice moved around the dildo, making me moan. She smiled and went to a button on it, "Now no matter what I do, don't thrust. I'm going to do this."

I nodded and watched as she pressed the button, sending the dildo in a vibrating mode. I watched as she arched her back, moaning, and I moaned too, the vibrating going against me. AS soon as she moved, I was gone. My brain was mush. All I heard was my moans and snippets of her talking, "Oh Bella… Fuck me…. Damn it… You feel so good… Yeah, baby, yeah… oh Bella, you're gonna make me cum."

I was in my own little world, clouded with Alice and her pleasure. I noticed she was getting close. She boobs were perky and one was out of the bra. Not that it wasn't tight but Alice had been rubbing it and playing with it. As soon as she said, "Bella, fuck me please. Please, I'm so close to cumming," I thrusted back.

I meet each time she went down and faster than she could. I knew she'd get more pleasure so I pulled her down to me and moved my hips and fucked her even harder and faster. All you heard was me grunting, the juices squirting out, and her moaning loudly.

As soon as I hit her spot, she yelled, "fuck Bella, I'm cumming."

After she went, I went slower to bring her down from her high. I pulled out, my own problem arising.

But as soon as I pulled out I felt her hand taking off the straps and she started to rub my clit. I gasped once more and she went faster. I wasn't far behind. I didn't talk much. I was in a high too but I couldn't speak. As soon as she felt me get close, she told me to cum for her and I did. With an earth shattering scream.

As soon as I went, I was left in a panting mess. I looked at Alice who was smiling, "what are you happy about?"

Alice smiled, caressing my cheek, "I love you… I got to show you that I love you. That I care. I love you Bella."

"I love you Alice. I'm sorry everything is so messed up."

"But not everything."

"No, I'm with everything right now."

We laid there for a while before we both got up and cleaned up. Alice gave me my clothes and sent me to the bathroom. When I got out, changed, the place was all back to normal and Alice was putting on a nightgown. I got in bed and patted the bed for her. She smiled and got in beside me. We slept, facing each other, listening to the radio, as she sung to me a song from her favorite musical, _the King and I. _I felt myself drift off to sleep but I soon found myself in that field. I saw the angel Alice and realized, 'Did I just die? Holy hell, I came to my death!'


	18. Chapter 18

As I looked around the field, there were more people in white. They were random people but each one came up to me. Welcoming me. The angel Alice guided me towards an opening in the woods. As we neared it, there was a sign. It said, "Once you past this sign, there's no going back."

I stopped before we passed it and everyone looked at me. Angel Alice spoke, "What's wrong?"

"What's fast the sign? Why can't I go back?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"Your mind is in a stage of dying… Do you know what happened?"

"No… Please tell me?"

"Well… I'll be upfront. After you and Alice had sex, Jacob came through the windows and a piece of glass wedged in your back. That might be why you are contemplating coming with us… Past the sign is the place where all the good people go when they die."

"Then I can't go. I'm sorry. I have to protect Alice."

"She's fine… After that, Alice and him fought. Emmett came up and they both fell from the second floor to the ground. The impact killed Jacob and Emmett was wounded. You are dying."

"Well am I being saved?" At that, I felt a pressure off my back being taken out. The field where I was before had voices coming from it.

I looked at all the people and angel Alice, "I'm sorry but I have to go back. Maybe another time but not now. Not when I have a life and a love."

"We understand. When you are ready," angel Alice said.

I nodded and ran back to the field. I could hear everyone. Alice was asking for me to wake up. I could hear car engines and sirens. Soon how the pressure off my back came to be. I was in the surgery room. They had successfully removed the glass and stitched up the scar. I felt myself being dressed. I soon heard the unmistakable sound of Emmett, "Let me see my little bear, G/d damn it!"

I heard him louder than any other voice when he spoke, "Her Bells. I know you can hear me. You're strong. Alice is outside. She hasn't come in yet… They aren't letting people in since Dad isn't your doctor for this… Alice needs you, we need you. I have the whole football team here. Alice is outside. She looks dead. You need to get up."

I forced myself to get back and soon found myself back in my normal self. I tried to talk but instead I growled. Emmett laughed, "There's my Bella. Now wake your damn ass up. I expect you to marry my sister. I want nephews and nieces. Oh and just so you know," his voice got even lower, "Coach wants up at the game earlier. He says that when you make out before a game with Alice, you play really well. So he wants you to 'enjoy' yourself. He's crazy. We'll go there late. Bear power!"

In came Rosalie who, I guessed, heard him, "What the hell Emmett? Bella is in a damn coma."

"No she's not. She's there. She can't talk or move but she's there. She growled an answer to me. She's there Rosalie. Say hi," but Emmett didn't say this is a happy mood but a very serious and calm voice. I think Rosalie freaked out on that.

She coughed a little, which had me realize Emmett was in a wheelchair and was rolling himself out. Soon I felt her near me as well, she started, "…I can't believe I'm doing this… Hi Bella… Listen, I don't know if you can hear me, but we need you here. You don't realize, you keep this family sane. It just used to be us. Besides Emmett's friends, we keep to ourselves. You've allowed us to do so much more… Alice is so much happier now. Before you, she was depressed. You saved her once, twice, now a third time. I don't count getting hit with glass a defeat. If you wake up, and I mean, right now, impossible, but when Alice comes in, wake up and kiss her. We love you Bella. Come back."

I, once more, tried talking, but I growled. I think she was crying and laughing, "You heard me… Alice is going to freak. I'll go get her."

My heart monitor was racing so Rosalie was giggling more, "Damn girl, you are up. Now we can see you really like Alice."

As soon as Alice got in the room, I felt better. The strength in my body was back and I felt like I was ready to beat the Seattle Seahawks!

She pulled a seat nearby, taking a hand, kissing it, "Hey Bella… I heard Emmett said you can hear us and you growl."

So just for her, I tried to sexily growl, which worked. She started to giggle, "That's my Bella… I'm sorry I couldn't stop the glass… But I know you. You're the toughest girl I know. The one who holds my heart in her hand… You promised to catch me so I'm holding you on that… You make me happy and I thank you for that… When you wake up… And everything is done… I want to have a nice looong talk with you. I promise, on my life, all my love, that it's not a bad talk. It's a future talk."

I felt my eyes begin to open and I see my love, my Alice next to me. I smiled as she saw that I was awake. She was crying harder. I opened my mouth, speaking in a screechy voice, "Why not now?"

Alice smiled, "Well… What do you see yourself doing after high school?"

"Well the motorcycle factory nearby. They're offering my dream job. They will teach me the trade and I can create and build motorcycles. And the thing offers me to move up and stuff. You Alice?"

"Well… I don't know. I love writing and mom is friends with a publisher. SO if I can impress them, I have my dream job... But what about your dream life?"

"With you."

"No, house and stuff."

"With you, that's my life. I want you with me. Whenever you want, I'm going to propose with a nice ring."

When I told Alice that, she gasped. I smiled, "What? I'm not my mom. I'm never going to cheat on you or anything. I just don't have the cookie dough to buy you a ring."

"Yes... Whenever you get it and ask… My answer will be yes."

"Well by the time I get the ring, you might find another girl who can get you a better life."

"No, only you."

We both smiled and soon the doctor came in. No offense, but his name was long and I couldn't pronounce it. He said that I was healing fast when he looked at my back. He said at this rate, I'd go home tomorrow.

Before he left, I told him to let everyone in. He smiled and soon the whole gang was in. Emmett came in. I saw that he was just scratched up but Rosalie was in his lap. He looked really happy. When he saw me up he commented, "Back from hibernation?"

"Yes and I came back with a mate," I said softly.

"A mate? …No way, you're gonna do it? Boys, we have to go to the jewelry store tomorrow!"

I didn't realize just how many of the football guys were here but about the whole team. Nobody was in the bed on the other side so the boys sat and stood there.

Alice was smiling as I held her in my arms. Esme was happy; as it clicked that I had mentioned marriage to her girl. I laughed, "Guys, I still need a ring. Then I want to ask her properly. By then, she might change her mind."

Everyone one laughed. One of the guys, Carl, said, "You two act like you're married already. She's not going to change her mind. Not even if she was offered money."

I smiled and looked at Alice. She was tired but she was listening to my heartbeat, holding my hand in her own, looking at me, smiling. I kissed her softly, which got the room yelling about no PDA.

I couldn't believe these were my friends. Charlie came in, saying hi to a few guys, who I guessed got in trouble a lot. He looked at me, "Hey there Bells. You okay?"

"Um hello? I have an insanely hot girl on me. How can I not be okay?" I joked back.

"Well good to know you're still the same. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jail for life."

Everyone looked at him weird but me so I explained, "Jacob is getting jail for life. Let me guess, Billy tried to tell you otherwise?"

"Yup, even tired offering me more money and I could have any women in his tribe. I wouldn't touch any of those girls unless it was to get them the hell out of that hell hole. Told him to go screw a donkey, I'm sure he does that already."

"Yes yes, we all know you 'accidently' went to one."

"Bella! The man said there was a girl show. I thought it meant stripper. I didn't know that they have guards blocking the door and get angry if you don't watch…"

Emmett spoke, "Huh?"

"Well Emmett what happened was, when a women and a donkey like each other-"

"Stop! Don't finish that! That's so wrong!"

Alice giggled, speaking, "Wait, Emmett. Don't you like Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah… Fuck you Alice!"


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone spent the night with me until 3 am, which is when I was released. As soon as I got dressed and was wheeled out, I was wheeled into Carl's SUV. Emmett was out of his wheelchair like he was only playing in it. He kissed Rosalie before yelling, "We're stealing Bella! You can't have her."

Alice smiled and laughed, "Bring her back soon. Mom is making a buffet for everyone here."

At that, all the football guys, there were about 18 of us, were agreeing, yelling, "Thank you mom."

We took 3 cars, until I realized they only took 3 cars and they are all SUV's… Smart rednecks. I say that only because the players who owned and drove them were proud rednecks and even had stickers on the car displaying that.

They took us all the way to Seattle and everyone paid for breakfast at a 24 hour diner. They were all having fun and they were asking how I would feel for the game this Friday. I then remembered I had to go to the reservation and sighed, "I'll be feeling very shitty but for you all, I shall suck it up."

They all looked at me weird. Taylor, a kid who was new from when we were picked asked, "What's on Friday for you?"

"Well the kids, who keep protesting and…did the attacks on us, are from the reservation. So Charlie and Billy agreed to a talk in. Charlie wants to send in police with me and I have to hear them argue in front of me why I can't be me. That I have to have a man to control me and abuse me."

"Want us to come? You won't need any police so it can be seen as no violence but you have us."

"Thanks but they have guns."

"Little Bear so do we," Emmett joked, lifting his arms to show off his muscles.

"Emmett, put down those 22mm guns," I joked, going really southern, "Let me show you some real 40 cals," and I lifted my arms.

The guys were laughing but they got serious, "Bella, you're the nicest girl but the toughest. We never mine Alice and you, we aren't bothered by it. I know I'll do it but, guys?"

One by one, they all agreed to come with me. Making a plan to take the same three cars to go to the reservation. I was trying to hide my crying, which got me picked on, but I didn't mind. It was nice to know that the guys had my back. As soon as they paid, since they paid for my meal, we headed to a jewellery store. I had some money since Alice took my money in my savings account and started playing with it. So I had some spending money. It was like I was the mom and I had to keep everyone in line.

One by one, they all showed me their favorite rings in the store. They were either too showy, too plain, or just not Alice. So finally the woman who was helping us came out with this heavy safe. She explained that they have a special collection of rare jewels. She said it's at the top of my money to spend but she thinks I'll like them.

She takes out a tray and my eyes fall on one of them. It was a ring made up of diamonds. It was only one size but it was perfect since it was Alice's size. When something is too much, it means the stone is too big. But this ring was the diamond. She explained that it's held together. It's tiny little diamonds all together.

I smiled, "I'll take it."

I paid for it, which was weird since it was less than the rings the guys showed me. But hey, I'm not complaining.

The guys looked at the ring before approving of it. They were all asking me when I was going to ask her so I smiled, "You'll all be there when I do it. I promise."

We headed home, singing our fight song and coming out with a cool way to come out of the game for Friday. When we did, some guys called the fashion department so they can make the clothes. We were playing the Persians, that's the team, so we think it would be funny to do a 300 thing but we win, since that new movie came out. We win all of Greece!

We neared the house and I looked to see that Alice's window was fixed. We entered the house, only to be hit with the smell of food. I found Alice, who wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing our faces to kiss before she talked, "Hey there. I missed you."

"I missed you more love. You okay?" I asked back, bringing her closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm much better now that you're here with me. Did you find what you need?"

"Yes I hope you like it."

"Don't worry. I won't peak at it or ruin my own surprise."

"Thank you kindly ma'am"

We all played outside, though I sat. It was past lunch time when we got back so we waited for dinner. Esme and Alice set a long table outside. In it was steak, by the tons, and tons of vegetables. As soon as they said, that's it, it was a madhouse. Every man for himself. I didn't have to get up. Alice came over with food for me and set me up so I could eat.

I don't mind her helping me. She would sneak kisses and looks that made me feel wanted and needed. IT was amazing.

It went like this for the next week. I went back to school, with a football guy or two to help me everywhere. At one point, they were cleaning the floors and I couldn't walk well that day. So the two guys carried Alice and I to class in their arms. They were really nice. They screamed, "Make way for the King and Queen of the Spartans."

And you'd hear them make the sounds of the solders and move out of our way to go to class. I didn't like to use authority but my back was still in pain sometimes so it was good to use it.

When it rolled time for Friday, I saw the men outside. They all wore button down shits and dress pants but all sorts of shoes. They looked serious for a second until one guy came out in a t-shirt and they stripped him and told him to get a real shirt.

I kissed Alice for a long time. Each kiss was like the first, amazing and full of sparks. She looked like she was going to cry, "Come back to me Bella."

"I'll be coming back. I didn't get to have round 2 with you," I joked smiling.

"I love you Bella. Whatever you say, know I back it up. Even if you say something perverted or sexist."

"Like if they ask me why I don't want a guy."

"How is that perverted?"

"Well my response would be, well I don't like cock but I love eating Alice's pussy."

"…Well let's hope they don't ask that. But I'm behind you Bella."

"I love you Alice… You coming to the game today?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I have to give you that make-out before you leave the locker room. Besides, I heard you're dressing up."

"Oh baby, I'd dress up for you any day."

"Really? I'm gonna have fun with you."

We slowly kissed good-bye. When we pulled away, I was slowly walking backwards from her. I didn't want to lose her in my eyesight. In fact as I turned the corner, she was walking, slower though, towards me. I smiled at her. The door was opened so I was okay to go through it. As I got outside she stood in the doorway. I kept looking at her as the guys dragged me into the car. I still looked at her as she got outside. When the car went forward, I kept looking at her. She was smiling, waving, but when she left my vision I felt alone and sad… Did you hear that? I'm whipped.

We had told Charlie earlier not to come but to be on stand-by if something happens. When we went on the reservation, there was a group of people waiting for us. They were surprised with the amount of guys but they spoke to me, "Hello Bella. The elders will see you now."

"Wait… Did they tell you to say that?" I asked, blocking the guys from moving. Soon they realized what I was thinking and took places around the area. Arms crossed, and looked serious. Their looks could cause a genocide.

One guy, who was in the group, got nervous, "Yes Bella... ma'am. The elders are very busy people and-"

"No, you tell them to come meet me here. I came out of my own schedule, had my girlfriend see what you people hate, than had to deal with your people attacking mine, and then one of YOUR elders SON, tried to kill me and Alice. They will come here and we will have this meeting now and for however long I damn want."

The guy looked like he shit himself in her pants. They all ran and we waited. Some guys couldn't hold it in and started laughing before looking serious as the elders came. They were 6 men who were old. The youngest looking one was Billy Black. He and the rest looked normal but they looked around before coming over.

I bowed a little to them, "Hello Elders."

They all bowed back, one asked, "Where are the police?"

"They are at the station. I brought my guys here instead. They're better than the police. All football so if you think you can try to hurt me or them, think again."

They first look nervous but Billy looked cocky, "Listen Bella, we all know what's been happening and we want this to stop. We have a deal for you."

"A deal? This isn't monopoly," I heard Emmett mutter and smiled, "What's the deal?"

"We will drop this, everything, if you let all our kids come back."

"No, but do you have a different deal?"

"Why is that one not good?"

"Well let's see, what they did were actions but what you did was ideas. Ideas can be changed, proved wrong. But what they did was wrong AND illegal. Besides, I can't do that. Jacob went to hurt Alice and I don't stand for that. The other kids, which were YOUR responsibility, nothing to mention the fact that Jacob is your son, should have been more controlled and respectful of their elders. They should know better."

"As such they should be released so we can teach them."

"No, Washington jail will do that for them. From my dad, he said there is one jail that they will be going to. It's a jail or rapists and killers. They'll learn to respect people when they are bending over for a guy. Then you can try to protest that too."

Billy looked pissed but one guy looked sorry. He spoke, "Bella, you can ask any of these men, I'm no enemy of you. When we vote on things it's has to be 4 people on that thing. I don't like what my friends have done and I don't know if you'll accept my forgiveness but I'm sorry for what they have done."

I watched the other elders look disgusted at him and I smiled at the man, "I forgive you. What will it take for them to stop protesting and learn that two girls can be together?"

"Well I think I'll ask a few questions. You can answer them seriously or funny. I notice you like to use sarcasm."

"Hit me with your questions."

"Is there a difference to you, when you see them, to attraction?"

Yes. As you can see, I have a lot of friends who are guys. But for girls, I'm attractive to them. I don't want to be with a guy, I want to be with a girl."

"Why don't you want to be with a guy?"

Oh dear baby Jesus, "Well a guy has a cock and I don't like when people are chicken. But, I'll say Alice, but Alice has a pussy and I like cats better than chicken so I'll eat her any day of the week."

"The elders looked even more disgusted but the guy kept going, "Do you believe you'll go to hell?"

"No I don't. I believe Alice and I will go to heaven and be together. But anyone who hurts people and hates isn't doing what the baby Jesus wants and will go to hell."

"Last question. Were you born or made gay?"

"Lady Gaga, I was born this way sir."

"That settles that. Men, decide what you do. This tribe, our people, are headed towards a path of destruction. We need to stop hating."

"And what? Listen to a girl? You know what we would do to her if she was one of us," Billy yelled.

"Yes and you've done it many times to girls. Raping them, abusing them. Want to tell people how you really got in that wheelchair Billy?"

Billy paled and he got angrier, "Listen you…. Why are you … I hate you."

"Yes but you hate everyone. That's why you'll never be able to see Jacob again. He's forever in hell and will be when he dies. You have caused destruction and chaos in this tribe. I ask the council for an immediate impeachment for our elder Billy Black."

I didn't know what was happening but one by one the elders said the same thing in their language. Billy looked at everyone in awe and sadness, "You can't do this to me… I'm the one who will bring you all to see the greater good."

The man shook his head, "All you bring is destruction and hatred to our people. You may still live here but you no longer belong to this tribe. You have no say and cannot go to any of our rituals, rites, or events. Please leave us."

Billy, fuming, left us all. The guys were all happy and started to look like themselves again. The elders looked happy too. One of the other 3 men spoke, "We are sorry Bella. We though Billy was speaking the truth."

"It's fine. Please, will you stop protesting? Nobody should be hated."

"You are correct. I hope you can forgive us."

"I will but your kids still aren't free. Oh, and if you want, I can hook you all up with free tickets to the game tonight. It's a full house."

"Where would we sit? Besides, we are banned."

"Not anymore sir. The school built an extra seating area. I got them to not fill it up, just in case you said yes... So would you all like to go? Bring the whole reservation."

"Can we bring signs? We saw people do that to cheer you on."

"Sure, just no hate signs. Those you can't bring in."

The elders looked pleased and said yes. We all left until I realized, I had to go pee…. Damn it Bella.


	20. Chapter 20

What's up people!? Soooo guess what? My lab top was fixed. SO now I shall finish the last chapter. I don't think I'll create a sequel but I do hope you enjoy this. This story is finally coming to an end. Now this has no P.O.V. or anything else. It's just the final chapter.

The game was packed. The school had extra seating set up and bleachers, since it was at the school. The Cullen's were reserved for the main bleachers and were seated near the Reservation, which a lot of them were excited that they weren't there to protest or anything.

Alice was seen trying to cover her neck as she and Bella had made out and she was basically marked for everyone to know that she was Bella's. Alice this time sat with her family, as she wanted to be with them when Bella and the team of Spartans won. The team they were up against were the Persians, funny enough, who were the champs last season.

Emmett, who was already dressed, and Edward kept making fun of Alice's hickies but Jasper and Rosalie quickly hit them on the back of the head, with Jasper warning, "Edward, you are better than Emmett. Don't stoop to his level."

The game stated just like any other. The announcer went on, going on about the Persians and they came out. It was basically all boo's except for a small section of their fans, who were the parents. As soon as they went to their spots, the lights dimmed, and the band started with some battle music.

The announcer said, "And here we have your warriors, the protectors of their country, the Spartans!"

And out came the football players but with armor and swords. All fake but that got everyone yelling. When they stopped, they stood at attention and yelled, "Aaaaauuuuh!"

"And let's not forget about their king, Leonidas. Today, the King and her men will rewrite history as they destroy the Persians and get them off their Greek land."

And in all her glory, Bella came out with real armor, sword and shield. The group of men turned towards the audience. Bella had one gold armor and the sword was beautiful. The shield had on the symbol of a bear. She stopped in front of where the Cullen's were, and knelled, with her shield and sword on the ground. The crowd was almost silent and the football men did the same. In the same voice they chanted, "We will fight for our honor, dignity, and happiness. We shall not lose. With this oath, we are Spartans. With this oath, we will win. With this oath, they shall die!"

The crowd went up in cheering. Bella looked up and looked straight at Alice, screaming, "I fight to protect my queen Alice. You shall have honor today!"

Alice looked shocked and confused but stood up, laughing, and in the mightiest voice, "Fight for me my king. When you return home, you shall be a hero to your men. But remember, you are my hero no matter what."

Bella nodded and they went to the bench. They set down their props, which weirdly looked and sounded real. They wore their team colors and outfit, but they wore it with more pride and determination than any other time they went to play.

The game started and it was a true battlefield. Bella was intense but before every play she'd turn to Alice in the audience, only to look away when she caught the ball to throw it or run with it. By half time, the score was 15-7, Spartans were winning. The star quarterback for the Persians hurt his arm throwing the ball. One of his own guys took him down. So the backup quarterback wasn't as good and the Spartans kept getting control of the ball with intersections. The defense through was good.

As the Persians and Spartan team went in their locker rooms, the field was set up for half-time. The crew, which looked around roughly 150 kids, set up an area in a minute. It looked like an old Spartan city.

Out came Bella and the men in their armor. Music sounded and soon each men was battling the other. Wrestling or a tackle showdown. Bella stood watching, waiting. Soon the music changes to a Middle Eastern type thing. Out comes a Spartan footballer dressed like a Persian. Bella and him fake talking and you see the footballers threaten him with their swords. The Persian screams, "This is madness."

The crowd went huge with, "This is Sparta!"

Bella screams out this famous line and kicks the guy, as two of the 'warriors' cover the guy falling with a black cloth. Soon the scene changes to a field and a cave, with fake boards and rocks.

Alice was watching the whole thing with the crowd and didn't realize her brothers snickering as a light shined on her. She jumped, which got a laugh from everyone to see Bella, in all her glory, next to her.

Alice laughed, softly kissing Bella. There was a mic in Bella's hands so Alice took it and said into it, "My brave Bella, King of the Spartans, defend your country and defend my honor. But come home so that I may see you once more. Death will not take you or your men. You shall change your destiny."

"Yes my queen," Bella replied, taking the mic, softly kissing Alice's hands, "For you, I will fight the whole Persian army, with their Immortal army. I will come back my queen."

Bella left and went to the field where the footballers were reduced in more than half their size. The other side was the other footballers, also in Persian gear. You see the clash between the Spartans and the Persians. Emmett comes out in Persian gear, acting like the King of Persia. But before you notice it, Bella is fighting him and Bella pretends to cut off his head.

The audience is going wild and everyone is chanting, "Spartans! Spartans! Spartans!"

The whole field was cleared, letting the Spartan team rest before half time was over. Alice went down to where Bella was and sat down next to her, kissing all over her face, "That was brilliant Bella."

"Well you do know I am kind of smart," Bella replied back sheepishly.

"Well than my king, shall you be winning tonight?"

"Of course. I shall bring home that trophy so you can show me off to all your friends."

"Well may I stay on the bench for the rest of the game? It felt weird sitting in the bleachers when I could be down here with you."

"Yes my lady."

Bella kissed Alice deeply before going onto the field. The rest of the time was brutal. The defense kept trying to get the ball but without giving yards. It was than Bella remembered something. She asked for a time out and with the coach told the team, "Listen, for weeks, we've watched the Persians hand movements and plays. I know which plays are what now. For now on, listen to me and Emmett."

The team laughed and within the next minute, not only did the team score a touchdown for intercepted and got another touchdown. The Persians were defeated with the score being 36-9.

Nobody left the stadium, except for the Persians. Everyone was celebrating the players and partying. The first people to leave though, not Persian, was the Cullen family, with Bella following right behind.

Everyone left Bella alone, since they knew she was still tired from everything. Besides she fell asleep on Alice's lap.

When they arrived, Emmett carried Bella into Alice's room and set her on the bed. Alice silently thanked him and closed the door, locking it. She quietly got dressed in pj's, aka Bella's clothing. She got Bella some clothes too and went to helping her. Although Bella was barely awake, she was helping Alice with removing her clothes and getting new one's on. As soon as that was done, Bella and Alice snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

As soon as the morning came, Bella was up first. She got up quietly, showered and changed, before slowly waking up Alice with kisses. It was still dark outside.

Alice woke up slowly, "Bella bear… It's dark outside, why are you up?"

Bella smiled, "I want to show you something. Please?"

Alice nodded and got up, to only hand Bella carry her through the house and out the doors. The sun had yet to come up. Alice just relaxed into Bella's arms, as she took them through the forest and into a field. It had flowers and the like. The forest opened up to it, on a cliff but safe enough so that no piece will break off if you site on the edge. Bella laid Alice down on the ground with Bella sitting next to her. The sun was barely coming up but the scene was just beautiful.

Alice rested on Bella, sighing, "I love you Bella."

"I love you Alice,' Bella replied back.

"I wish this could last forever."

"Hmmm, well maybe it could."

Alice looked at Bella, who pointed down to Alice's hands. On her ring finger, which she didn't feel, was the engagement ring Bella got for Alice. Alice was crying hard.

"Alice I have-"

"Yes"

"A question for you."

"Yes"

"Will you"

"Yes"

"For the love of all that's baby Jesus let me finish!"

"Yes"

"Will you marry me? You can take your time thinking about this."

"Yes"

"I know it's a big thing in you-"

"Bella, damn it! I said yes, I'm gonna marry you."

"Just making sure"


End file.
